Milennium Industries
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Omegaverse AU Bakushipping: A plan is gestated for the complete control of millennium industries, divided into 7 large branches around the world, while the alphas fight for power, the omegas behind them suffer, who will win in the end? Other couples inside ..
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fic ... that you like!

Chapter 1

(England - City Center)

On the top floor of a commercial building, he was sitting at the desk working on his computer and signing papers an alpha with hair to the waist and wild, white with blue highlights and reddish brown eyes, formed without exaggerating .

Knock Knock knock

Who is it and what do you want? ... I have said a thousand times that I do not get screwed when I'm working, but you better be important if you want to keep your life and your family's life - the boy screamed bitterly, going to the door and touching the button to communicate with the person outside

Excuse me Lord Necrophades, it was not my intention to bother him, it's just that he received a call from a thief, he said he needed to speak urgently with you, if it was not impotant I beg your pardon - the boy's secretary hurriedly said in a voice full of fear

WHAT? How long has that idiot called? Largate and acegurate no one else fuck me and cancel all my appointments tomorrow - said cutting the communication off, taking his phone from the desk goes to the cabinet near the window, sit on the blow - demons Akefia stops fucking and responds I do not have patience right now

 **Hi! Little brother, have you missed me? I hope so, hey and our kitten like this? Are you still bitter? Poor kitty has to put up with you, hey I've got nice gifts for both Ryou nucha sexy clothes for me to model and jewelry; and you a very long clip to see if porfin finally get you stick that you've had stuck in the ass for so long**

Haha very funny bastard, but you better tell me you discovered something important, or if you can not disappear another couple of months, quiet here no one missed you Ryou and I had a great time without you bothering - he said already with a vein sprouted in the in front of the annoyance

 **I see that you are still bitter, is not getting enough to Ryou alone? Ahh! I know, you want me to finish it, do not I? You see if you miss me! And poor Ryou had to conform to you, do not despair that I'm going to play with you**

What the hell is going on, bastard? You know better shut up and go back to the fucking place where you came from - the peliplatino spoke to the telephone over the phone

 **Well I can always disappear, taking me with me to kitty and the important info for which you sent me three months to suffer Egypt ... Goodbye brother!**

Bastard! Do not even think of it! Move and tell me you got Akefia if you do not want to sleep in the yard for a month! - He said removing cell phone from his ear to shout at the phone in front

 **Hey that's what you decide it's Ryou you know the omega is the one that decides if the alpha is good or bad to domir with him and the last time I saw brother you were an alpha like me .. Or all my life I was right and you're an omega with complexes? Also I get bored and I have a month without catching so ... Beyyyy! We talk about business at home, it's long and by phone I can not explain anything**

Akefia does not hang me ...! I'm going to kill him, I swear - he shakes his head to throw the phone against the floor - I better finish these damn shitty papers to go to smash the face of the imbesil that goes to his desk to finish his work

\- Time Skip -

AHHH! I finished this shit! Now I can get out, eat something delicious that my omega has done to me, fuck my brother's imbesil, see what the hell brought me from information said useless and have some time alone with my Ryou ... And maybe with the useless also if what he got is good - he was hanging out of his office closing behind him and heading to the parking lot

Climbing up to a black lamborguini - take me where ever - order the driver

To order Lord Necrophades

(Some time later)

We arrived Lord Necrophades - opening the car door

You can save the car and leave - he said leaving and quickly moving to the establishment, making a gesture in greeting to the old man goes to one of the motorcycles stationed, is black with silver details, taking the helmet and operating one of the doors from the parking lot, it leaves at full speed of the site - tsk! It's already late, I'm sure kitty is nervous because I have not arrived - I think to accelerate quickly reaching a wooded area, entering a dirt road into the dark forest - I see that the shadows patrol the area, sure Akefia arrived and I order them to do it - I notice when observing the surroundings, and see small shapes moving in the dark, I arrive at a large two-story house hidden among the trees and the darkness, parking on one side of the house next to a red and black motorcycle

I sigh - I'm tired, thank God that Akefia is already here, I do not want to wait for the bastard all night - he said as he walked towards the entrance and lifting a small door hidden next to the lock shows a small keyboard and a reader fingerprints, placing the password and your fingerprint unlocks the door, entering the big house - Hello! Someone over here? Are you! If that cursed cat is ignoring me, I'm going to ...

With eyes in white and more and more annoyed observes the scene that has in front - I interrupt something?

Yes, do not you see that I have fun? - a boy with shoulder-length hair and white hair, with dark skin and dark brown eyes, with a scar under his left eye and shirtless showing his sculptural body, unabashedly answers; This was straddling and immobilizing a boy with creamy white skin and white platinum domesticated hair, with a small and delicate body, with his hands tied over his head by the hands of the other boy and his disordered clothes, was not against a large sofa. It was possible to see her eyes thanks to the thick bandage she was wearing, she walked panting from the constant kisses and devil forsejeo when trying to loosen the boy's grip on him, from his head poked two large white canine ears planted that moved with the sounds around - you do not see that I have a little kitten that needs attention - he said to go back to continue kissing the boy

You fuck asshole we have things to do! And for Ra let it go you're going to kill it, you can not see it does not breathe - he said as he took one of the boy's ears to pull it and throw it on the floor - and you're not going to greet me Ryou?

Good evening Bakura-sama! Sorry for that, is that Akefia-sama came and I immobilized try to stop him but I'm not strong enough to stop him - timidly explained the little boy sitting and removing the blindfold, showing beautiful bright green eyes - as it was today in the Bakura-sama office? I already have dinner ready for the three of us and I'll organize the papers for the company, clean the house and fix our room! Ahh! And Akefia brought us presents from her vacations, although I do not understand why we did not go with him - he spoke quickly although the end did a little pout that happened to him instantly - etto Akefia-sama will be fine? I think he hit his head really hard when he fell - I ask something worried

Do not worry, he's fine, do not you know that bad grass does not die? If we rely on that, it's almost immortal - he frowns when he sees the reproachful look of the other - it's okay to fuck! Hey shitty thief lifts your loose ass off the floor, I want to dine and I'm sure Ryou will let me starve until I can see you're fine - he shouted while kicking the body on the floor - move on, fuck!

Ettoo ... Bakura-sama ... I think that's not the way ... "He paused to wince when he saw him fall to the ground and hit the edge of a table with his back when he was pulled by the brute. ankle in a quick movement by the dark on the floor - I go to serve the food - you hear more cries and blows - and look for the emergency kit and ice - left the room to enter the kitchen, to hear things break the zone of war that I leave behind - besides the things to clean up the disaster - _miss Akefia-sama! And I'm sure Bakura-sama also missed it_ \- you hear more blows and what sound suspiciously like a broken bone and a curse - I better hurry before you get seriously hurt

\- A few minutes and Many curses later -

Alfas! Dinner is ready! And served! Come before it gets cold! - He said cheerfully ignoring the destruction around, contrandoce in the two on the ground with various weapons in his hands - we also have to see those wounds and ... You have the purple doll Bakura-sama I have to check and see if it is not serious, and Akefia-sama ... You have blood coming out of your side - sigh - better let's eat and then patch them up, yup? - ended with a big smile the boy tilting his head to the side while his ears moved beautifully on his head, with the movement a part of the large red sweater (which obviously did not belong to him) fell motiendo part of the skin without defects of his shoulder, taking his long canine tail between his hands as an embrace he is left seeing with a big smile the wide-open eyes of his alphas, seducing them without realizing

... - silence while watching the boy in front of them - - Bakura ... - yes? - what did we do - I do not know - I think Kitty told us something - I see a kitten - let me think he said something to us, although I see it too - they said something without moving a muscle - do you see their legs Bakura? - watching the boy's legs exposed when he is wearing only a little red boxer and his red jacket that contrasts with his milky skin - _aww! It is blushing_ \- Bakura thought as he toned the pink tone on the boy's cheeks

Ettooo ... Bakura-sama? Akefia-sama? ... Are they okay? - I ask to see the stunned expressions of the pair - the food gets cold! - He said looking out of his daze

Ah! Move that you're an idiot! - Bakura said pushing the other out and out of the other out of his daze - let's eat and forget that some of this happened - said already up and going to the dining room

\- After eating -

Ahh! He was great as always Ryou, now if you excuse us we have to attend some business while you can go organize these things here - said raising and grabbing his brother's ear to begin to drag him

Claro Bakura-sama, Akefia-sama please try not to bother your brother so much, I just patched them and I do not want more wounds in you - the boy expressed with a somewhat sad face and flat ears against his head

It's okay to fuck! Just for you kitten - it was the last thing he said before disappearing down the hall

\- In a dark office -

This is all you have? - I ask the longhair - I do not say it is important only that ... Fuck expected more - said to lasso the folder in his hands to the desk

Hears! It's not my fault that the damn puzzel branch has a security as good as ours, the ring branch is still the best but that - sigh - we're lucky to get that - sitting in a luxurious chair facing the other

I know ... I really expected less ... But ... - he stopped to reread the papers - hummm ... - he deprecated, absorbed reading a part he had not noticed, slowly forming a malicious smile

I know that expression ... What do you think to see? What is so interesting? What's wrong with that disturbed head of yours?

Or nothing important, just that I just see the key to start all our plans, is all - said smiling cruelly, to abruptly put serious - the problem is that we need to involve Ryou ...

Oh no ... No ... No ... No ... And do not even think about it! What the hell are you thinking? I know you're a cruel bastard, but I thought that kitten was out of danger, I'm sorry but I'm not going to endanger my omega for some of your fucking plans - the brunette said standing up sharply from the chair to walk around the room growling very annoying

Calmate imbesil that is also my omega and would not dream of hurting it, if everything goes as planned in less than what you expect milleniun indutrias will be all ours and our omega will be safe and sound in our arms, in addition you know that Ryou knows how to defend himself

And if something goes wrong in your "bright" plan what? I'm sorry but Ryou is not one of your little sacrifices, I'm not going to lose him, asshole is clear! - shout the dark stopping in his walk with his face twitching with fury hitting his hands against the desk and placing his face very close to the other - I know he can defend but it is an omega, our duty is to protect him!

I told you to calm down, you bastard! I'm not willing to put him in unnecessary danger either, so you calm down and listen to me! - He said raised also with ice exprecion at the same height of the other

Explain then! You better be good - sitting on the chair again with crossed arms

Well listen carefully to me because I will only say it once, I'm sure? ...

\- Almost arriving at the dining room -

Let's find Ryou and finish with this ... Let's keep in mind that this idea still does not convince me at all - complained the brunette walking to the dining room faster

Stop complaining I'll talk to Ryou - going into the dining room to find the boy in question - Ryou? Where is it? - I ask when I see the empty room

Shiii! Shut up a second and listen! - I call the other when listening to sounds coming from the room - do you hear that? - I ask to enter the living room and approach the furniture where the noise came from, found Ryou made a ball on the big sofa sleeping using Akefia's big red coat as a savannah curls in, with his tail wrapping his small body and his ears relaxed against his head, approaching him in his arms sitting on the furniture cradles the small body in his lap; the boy ak feel the heat surrounding him snuggles more into the other's chest unconsciously smiling - do we have to wake him up?

There is no other we have to talk to him as soon as possible - explained sitting on the other side of the sofa while caressing a small ear peeping

You know that if a hair on your head is hurt, I will not forgive you, right? - whispered the brunette with his face buried in the soft hair of the boy sucking his scent

Nor would I forgive myself - he said seeing the other's eyes while placing a hand on the boy's thigh taking a moment to admire the softness of the skin to begin to shake it tenderly - hey Ryou! Wake up we have to talk to you something important

Ummm ... - I yawn - Akefia-sama? ... - Pardea seeing who had him firmly imprisoned in his arms - Bakura-sama? - He asked again as he rubs one eye tenderly - are we going to sleep? - another yawn while still blinking very sleepy still in the arms of the tan

Ryou I need you to wake up and listen to me attentively, we need to explain something very important that I need you to do for us - I speak white-haired alpha seriously

What would that be Bakura-sama? You know I would do anything for you ... - waking up completely to notice the seriousness of the other sitting up straight but not completely out of the other's lap

I need you to enter a school in Japan, that you attend a year at least there and you make friends with a boy - he explains quickly waiting for the reaction of the other

What...? But that would mean that I would have to leave here, of the safe house you made for me ... And see other people, other bad people ... - I speak in a broken voice and a remarkable tremor in the body - I do not want to! I like it here! Where nobody hurts me ... Where I am with you and for sure ... - He kept lowering his head to the edge of tears hugging while trembling even stronger

Ryou look at me - take the boy's face in his hands wiping a few treacherous tears with his thumbs - it will be for a short time and we'll still take care of you, but it's really important that you do this for us, would you? We will not let anything happen to you, do you belong to us remember? And we do not let anyone touch what belongs to us

Promise me Bakura-sama please! - I scream to throw against the arms of the other - I do anything for you ... I love you! - exclaimed holding the boy

Claro Ry! We have always taken care of you and we will always do it - he said squeezing the small body between his arms

What do I have to do exactly Bakura-sama? - I ask after a while and more calm

What if we go to sleep, you've been through many emotions today and we have a long day tomorrow - said the guy lifting the sofa

Okay ... - only that managed to leave the lips of the little one with his eyes closed very sleepy by caresses

If Ry, you're sleeping, we'll talk in detail - he said to raise with the boy in his arms taking him to the room where Akefia was and taking off his clothes, leaving only in some red and black boxers, taking the boy from the other's arms and sitting on his lap he takes off his sweater leaving him aside while the longhair approaches with a baggy dark blue shirt, giving him a small kiss on the lips puts the shirt to the smallest reaching almost to the thighs and showing part of his shoulder; the dark one lies down pulling the boy with him lying on his chest hugging the boy by the neck and shoulders pressed against him, the other already dressed in a single a simple black and white pajama pants showing his chest formed, turning off the small light of the lamp next to the bed leaving the room in the dark, lies against the back of the smallest taking it from the waist to have it closer and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A New Country

( Japanese Domino City - Turtle Game Shop)

Yugi ! Yami ! Down that they are making them late for school! - I shout from the stairs a kind gentle old man

We're almost ready, Grandpa ! - replied omega paludo and small tricolor hair with bright amethyst eyes running through a room full of games of all types - Yami-kunhave you seen my shoes ? I do not see them ... ! - He searched frantically for the room

Aibou think I found ... - out from under the bed, with shoes in hand is a little higher than the other but also with tricolor haired boy with slight difference, equally pale skinand eyes sharper color red, already dressed But you will know where my backpack? Demons while looking for her and I do not see her anywhere

You left her down near the door - I talk, finishing arranging, taking her backpack to the side of the bed

Child and I are waiting at the entrance - the old name again

Down Suguroku-Jiji - said gravely alpha opening the door to the room and down the stairs holding hands the smaller boy - Suguroku-Jiji we're leaving - passed quicklyby the side of the old man out of the entrance of the store

They fence good kids! - the old man dismissed them with a smile

Joey hello ! How are you ? - The little omega ran out of the hand pulling the alpha to get quickly with his friend, another tall omega blond hair and honey eyes

Hi guys ! -bossie - fuck the bastard dragon I wake up very early - another yawn - we are waiting with the car there ... - pointing behind him - let's go before he gets impatient

Yes ! Come on - running up to the car - hello Kaiba-kun !

Hello - greeting dryly concentrated on your phone - are you all ready ? I do not return for any stupidity that you forget, Cachorro fastens the belt and even if you happen to fall asleep again - continued talking without looking at anyone and then save your cell phone and start

Aja yeah right bastard ... And you do not touch over the phone until we get - mumble to what they said

\- At the Domino Institute -

Tea ! Tristan ! Duke ! Konichiwa ! - happily greets the omega tricolor - how did you wake up today ? - Yami and another hit him saluting also

Aibu, do not run away like that , good morning to all - greet the tricolor by taking the hand of the youngest

Konichiwa ! - Hello the beta girl - did you hear the news ? We will have this year a student prodigy from another country in our section ! I hope it is a handsome alpha without a brand or fiancé - the girl daydreamed

Tea we already have enough alp idiots in our salon besides ... You're a beta, what do you hope to achieve with an alpha ? What we need in more omegas, are only Yugi,Duke and Joey - see the dark - haired man beside him - unfortunately I do not think it's an omega ... not with the laws of other paices where they put the omega aslower, sometimes I'm glad to live here in Japan

Mooo ! You will see that my charms can be with anyone - said the girl with coqueteria - also idiot have already made many advances with egalitarian laws ... I do not think it is so difficult the omega

Already Tea ... Tristan as the new student is a new friend, it is not reason to argue - I reason the omega tricolor

I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but ... It's for sounding the tember, the better we enter the classroom - the tricolor alfa time pointing hand and pulling the smallest of all

\- Classroom -

Konichiwa students - I speak when entering the classroom

Konichiwa Miyuri-sensei ! - the students respond

I am pleased to announce that this year we will have a new student among us who has come from far away, I hope they are in their best behavior and control - he said to see them all seriously - I do not want to be scared or made to feel uncomfortable ? The one who goes over the line directly goes to the director

I do not understand why the mystery or the threatening or that we were to eat or mistreat it - Joey whispers to others , Yami and Seto are seen while also thinking about the strangeness of the situation

I'm going to make it happen, you know what I abverti - he said to walk to the door and open it - honey you can pass, you do not have to be afraid here we will take care of you - tranquiliza the teacher with a sweet smile - come on happens - left the classroom a moment leaving the puerya open while the students inside were dying of the intrigue - here is your new partner I want to welcome you and make you feel comfortable - said entering the classroom again taking the hand of a small figure that washiding slightly behind the teacher with a small tremor, this tried to calm him without much success

 _Damn ... I_ get _it_ _because the teacher has that ability ... I companion and yet_ _the smell of the omega is appealing_ to _me, I do not even want_ to _imagine the_ _reaction_ _of_ _the other_ _alphas without partners_ _here_ _..._ _Besides_ _seeing his I note that fitness_ is _not_ _exactly_ _comfortable_ _with the_ _situation_ _..._ _damn_ _if I do something and I_ _drive_ you _wildprotective_ _instinct_ _that boy, and_ _more_ _with the remarkable smell of fear that_ _is_ _generating -_ thought Yami watching his companions, noting the obvious desire with whichthey saw the omega, crossing glances with Seto and Tristan and others, rises emanating a dominant aura, calling the moment everyone's attention on, and silencing some who they were going to talk - welcome to the Domino Institute, my name is Muto Yami and this is my partner Muto Yugi , could you tell us a bit about yourself? - I speak with a commanding voice but calm, with an aura of security and protection , effectively suffocating the uncomfortable auras of his companions and soothing the omega a bit, with which he won a smile of thanks from the teacher

Breathing deeply, she slowly separated from the teacher to stop in the middle of the room stealing furtive glances from the tricolor alpha but never crossing looks with the - konichiwa ... My name is Hikary Ryou , I'm 15 years old and I lived until three months ago in England ... Nice to meet you all, I hope we get along - I end up showing your whole face to the salon for the first time , leaving all the alphas spellbound with their dazzling green eyes and innocent expression , wearing a shy smile

I speak for everyone in saying Hikary -San we're happy to have you here - Yami spoke again and more relaxed - the small can sentarce professor in the empty seat next to me - noted the letter beside him, with Tristan in row in front diagonal to the and Seto directly in the back row (the classroom has three columns, each with 6 rows of three in three, in the second row were Tea, Duke and Tristan , in the next Yugi , Yami Ryou , and then Joey, Seto and an empty seat )

It's okay Muto-san, Hikary -chan you can go and sit down, said the teacher

Hai - he said softly to walk to his designated position without lifting his eyes from the ground

 _This is not going to end well_ \- thought the alphas of the group - _We will have to protect it -_ Thought Yami watching out of the corner of his eye at the boy cowering at his desk trying to get invisible. _He is just a child ... has the age of my_ _aibu, that makes_ it _the_ _youngest_ _here_ _with the ..._ \- sigh - _the duty of the alphas is to protect the omegas ..._   
_/_ **aibou** **I'm worried about the new child** /  
/ **A** **me** **too** **...** **Etoo** **...** **What** **if** we **tried** to **talk with** **the recess** /  
/ **Good idea we will seek to speak with him later ... As long as we** **focus** **on our classes** /  
/ **Hai** /

\- After Class -

Guys ! Wait let's invite the boy ... I'm sorry to leave him alone the first day of classes, also is another omega, we should take care of each other not ? - Yugi asked the group

I do not see why not, also something can happen if we leave him alone - Joey said after seeing how the boy kept his things still hidden on the desk - Yugi walks ask him, also looks nice - comment to watch Yugi approaching the omega by pulling Yami's hand

Hi ! - greeting Yugi making the other boy jump from his place

... Hello ? - shyly greeting with a small smile watching Yugi's eyes but looking down Entor Yami - etoo need something? - interrogo with a face of confusion turning his head to the side like a puppy

We do not need anything Hikary -san, we just wanted to invite you to hang out with our friends - I speak serene and jamable still with a calm face so as not to bother the young omega

But ... I'm sure it will not bother you or your partner ? Or some of the other Yami- sama? - the boy asked quietly

Yami -sama? Etoo ... I do not think you need to call me like that ... Only Yami or Muto, or something like that ... I do not think I'm used to such a respectful honorific ...Besides I'm only 17 I'm not that old - I talk to a soft smile trying to cheer up the boy

Yugi -chan! Yami-kun ! Come before we have to go back to class, man die of hunger guys ! - exclaimed in the distance the blond omega

Come with us, yes ? - Yugi said taking the boy's hand to start pulling him

Ahh ... ? - The boy was confused when he felt the jalon , to begin to tremble slightly when he was surrounded by the other boys - n _o_ _!_ _No_ _!_ _Drop me_ _!_ _Why_ _?_ _Do you want to hurt me or something worse_ _?_ _Bakura_ _or_ _Akefia_ _-sama_ _-sama or_ _are_ _close to protect_ me _this time, and if I call_ you _ruin everything ... I have to be strong!_ _They sent me to do something for them I can not fail them, they trusted_ _me_ _!_ _... Now ... What was the name of the boy ... -_ lost in his thoughts he lets himself be guided without noticing Yami's gaze on him - _ah_ _yes_ _!_ _Yugi_ _Muto ... Moment ... That boy's name is_ _like that_ _!_ _Yes_ _!_ _I can do this_ _!_ _-_ He smiled to himself without noticing that everyone had stopped hitting the back of someone and falling down senton - uff ...

Hey be more careful dwarf - I snap a voice with abruptness of the person who crashed

... - returning from his thoughts he looks towards the front being frozen of terror when seeing the cold blue eyes of the alpha with which choco - per ... do ... ne ... me... - tartudeaba apologize without being able to finish a coherent sentence starting to shake, closing his eyes quickly to notice a hand quickly approaching - _is going to hit me!_

Hey, it stops shaking that I'm not going to hurt you or curse anything ... What the hell is happening to you ? Give me your hand before I regret helping ...

Idiot, do not you see that you scared him ? You have to remove that constipated face ! You're lucky that I agree with you or if you never would get an omega with that attitude - scold the blonde

Shut up dog no one asked you your opinion - the chestnut replied

That I'm not a madita dog either ! - they continued arguing for a while while the white-haired boy watched the confused scene

Are you okay ? You did not hurt yourself ? - Yugi asks kneeling by his side with Yami close

Seto is a bitter but it would not hurt you , it would never hurt an omega - thinks the tricolor alpha - come let me help you - taking the hand of the dazed guy by lifting himon his feet

If I'm good forgive for being a nuisance - said blushing - etoo ... Where are we ? - I ask seeing the nature around him

Umm ? This is where we come to eat, hardly anyone comes here and nobody bothers us ... Come sit over here with us - I point some grass under the shade of a tree - and they stopped fighting? Can we sit down calmly to eat ? - asked Yami with Yugi on his left and Ryou on his right

Man are you looking to hook another omega or what ? I knew you were a pervert but two ? Do you have a fetish with minors or something ? - They joked with Yami Joey and Tristan

Urusai ! - I scream the eye with the cheeks somewhat colored - do not listen to them only say stupid things - said the white-haired while hugging the omega at his side that hid his face in his chest

Hey ! Queno think we have presented properly is Joey blond, chestnut that scared you is Kaiba, the Omega Duke hair is black, and Tristan is the dark - haired alpha, while my name is Tea! ... And you already know Yugi and Yami ! ... Now ! Tell us about you Hikary -san! Can I call you Ryou -chan? - I speak suddenly the only beta of the group

Eto ... Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you ... It's not decision mia as you call me ... you should ask my alpha ... - pulling out his bento to eat - But not around, so I guess it's okay to call me so times ... In addition ... As you Can I tell you about me ? ... I just came from England, I'm 15 years old - the boy said somewhat self-consciously, entertaining himself with his food

Do you have alpha ? Are you marked ? I do not notice any other smell that is not yours about you - Tristan questioned doubtful

If I have my alpha, I frame me in my first heat and I've been with since then, he is in England right now ... I ... I've been alone ever since ... It must be that I have as much time away from the his smell was gone - I'm lost in his thoughts and somewhat depressed

Hey ! Do not be sad ... Better tell us what England is like ! - quickly calms the omega blonde, with his mouth full of food won a grimace of his alpha

Etoo England ... I do not know really but I have lived all my life there ... - nervous smile - I live with my alpha, and he does not like me to leave ... If I need something onme looking, but I have almost forbidden sakir house ... I also do not like being around strangers, you should note that my scent is not exactly ... Normal ... other peopleare always trying to hurt me, just my alfa has been good to me and I take care ... - smiled a little smiled when finished

It shows that you are very fond of your alpha, no ? ... But do not you really come out ? Not at all ? ... Do you go out with the least ? - I ask the beta something confused

If I come out with at least a ... ... He is thinking a moment - 5 times since under me, and because I needed to swear off with - I shrugged - otherwise nothing else I allowed move through the house and back patio ... it does not bother me, it is a house grade and has a very nice garden in the back

But .. How do you study ? Or you go to the doctor ? Or do not know ... You do not have more family to visit ? - Breast Yugi question a little puckered

Nop I study from home, my alpha paid tutors confidence that teaches me what I need to complete medical checkups is what I've gone and family ... I have since siemptehave been with my alpha - I speak carefree leaving the others surprised

You have no friends or acquaintances to go out with ? And what happened to your family ? - Duke interrogated seriously, ganandoce a stroke of the girl - hey And why?

Do not ask for such personal things and less of that forms ! You have no touch ? - answered

I do not bother the question really, so quiet ... And nope I've never had friends, well when I was but my alpha was my friend, but now it's my alpha - he kept smiling, you could tell he already had a little more confidence - and as for family ... My alpha has always been my only family ... - he said save your bento ending of comet

 _Why they were so nervous when I came not_ _used to being with other people ... But that end that alpha lock that kid,_ _I_ _also_ _open_ _preguto_ _that happened to your family ..._ \- Yami thought eating, and watching his omega eat - hey we can Be your first friends ! What do you say ? and how old is your alpha? And since when do you know him?

My first friends ? All of you ? Seriously ? - He saw everyone receiving affirmations and smiles - it's okay ! Let's be friends ! - showed a big smile - Umm ... He has 18 years now, I 've known him since age 6, he was 9 ... At that age get home my family and I met him ... Alpha We've been together since then - respond calmly

And since you arrived did not you leave that house ? - Ask the blonde - man rightly you are so pale , you even look like a vampire

No, at that time the father of my alpha lived and he enrolled me in a prestigious boarding school to begin my primary education , in which I lived Basically, my alpha came for me on holidays and some weekends and lived with him ... until my father died alfa when I turned 10 and graduated from boarding school , Lueg ... - was interrupted abruptly by beta

At 10 ! ? I can not believe it ... You must be a genius to have graduated at that age ! I have understood that normalmenye children graduate at 12 - Exclaimed surprised

I had my reasons to leave soon from that institute - said they are illegible expression

Yami noticed the change in the boy's aura but he did not comment at all - hey finish what you were going to say before they interrupted you

Oh yes ! I graduated 5 months after the death of the father of my alpha, he did not have more family so we were alone, but somehow my alpha managed to keep me and take care of what his father left him of heritage - sigh - I do not accept any caregiver who wanted to put us - look down - I could not help much at that time ... He insisted that I had to finish studying and he got me a place in another prestigious boarding school .. I did not see him for almost 4 months ... Of course we had communication , but it was not the same ... Then he began to visit me again, I imagine that when he was free, everything normalized again until he was about to turn 13, in Englandthere is a law that dictates that every omega that meets the 11 years must submit to a hormonal test so that the family is prevented from the first heat of the omega ... 3 months before turning 13, I had my exam, they were sent directly to my alpha who was my tutor then - frown a peak - I imagine that reflected my pre-heat was comingbecause my alfa me out of school and told me he was going to live permanently with him, he would seek tutors to finish studying, from there on you will not let me outmore of the house ... - shrugged shoulders - I left at home while he went out , I guess to work, until three days before my birthday in the morning my beating my pre-zeal, really my alpha never got me suppressors or something, said he did not need them ... I resisted until the afternoon when to finish my zeal to hit with full force,terminardo of llevarce all my sanity .. remember my alpha arrived late at night and found me in bed twisting , plus a few fracme Nights of the night ... The next morning Iwoke up in his arms already marked by ...

Then I force myself to be with? Or you wanted to be her omega ? -I serious question Yami

He is destined partner, we share souls, plus although not outside the ever told me that I would be his omega ... And he's an alpha, as I say no?

Ryou I do not know about you but if an idiot comes and tells me that it's his omega minimum he's out without his balls - Duke said something angrily receiving astatement from Joey

He is your destiny ! Wow ! I would like to find mine ! How did you know that was? - I also ask the beta

The word alpha is important, my alpha always told me I had to obey ... Neither I question that usually in a bad mood and something agrecivo, I bo like his aura when disturbed - I explain with a shudder - if it is my intended ... Every time I'm with feels like an electric shock that the body goes through me, I feel complete with the ...

S

but i intended or not ... you sure it's okay with? Have you ever been hurt by Ryou ? - Yugi asked worried after exchanging looks with his alpha

Hurt me ? Well ... If sometimes - seeing the faces somewhat perplexed group clarified - was only sometimes was nothing more and that was being grocero, had to teachme how to behave, it was nothing serious! Just a few blows, I have not had such a bad time - smile uncomfortably , when he felt that they touched his shoulder and theymade him turn to face Yami , who had a very serious expression

Not enough for an alpha ls put you hand on Ryou justification, you're not a slave or a pet that has to obey orders from anyone, much less your alpha, the duty is to protect not send you ... you do not have to live locked up just because someone ordered you ... You have a mind of your own to make your own decisions , understand ?- Yami said seriously with the face of the little omega in his hands, seeing the innocent shine in those big green eyes

Yes Ryou ! Just leave me a few hours alone with that bastard and I'll show you a thing or two ! - Tristan said raising his fist together with Joey

But I do not understand ... - the white-haired is interrupted

Hey If that alpha is so psychopath as you say why you're here? So far from your claws ? - said the dark - haired omega - also as they still have not had children? If you've been with him for as long as his omega ... I do not know ... You understand what I mean, no ?

I sigh something annoying - I do not know really, he told me that he had to come here and that since it was a very long trip he had to go with him ... So he sent me Here , he said he was coming a few days After I started the classes ... Although I do not understand why he enrolled me here ... I do not understand many of the things he did this time - he shrugs - and my alpha is responsible for contraceptive supply me , we're not ready for children ... She says I'm too young to do and no time to that still ...

First thing I hear the bastard does well ! - exclaimed the blonde

No lla .. - he would talk something molesyo Ryou but nobody noticed why the bell rang

Fuck ... ! We have to enter ! Come on guys, fast ! - Yugi raising and picking up everything to go running along with the others

\- O - or - O -

\- After School -

Goodbye Ryou ! - the boys were dismissed in unison when they saw the boy alejarce

Saying goodbye with a hand and smiling at them, the white-haired omega loses sight, walking down the street. _I need to talk to any of my alphas ... I have to tell you about my progress today -_ I arrive at a small white house, opening the door enters the cozy house - _Where did I put the computer that my alphas gave me_ _?_ _Ummm_ _-_ looking for your room - _Where did I_ _hide it_ _?_ _Ah!_ _I_ _know_ _!_ _-_ went to the closet and in the back There was a small almost invisible slot, sticking the nail in a secret compartment from which she takes out a small black pencil with a drawing of an eye enclosing a triangle with a ring around it in golden color, lighting it sits on the bed with the cross - legged, in a flash of shadows its ears and tail appear - hate to hide, then they hurt and are sencibles - said as one ear acariciba and its tail is wrappedaround the saw that the computer was already on you placed the key - _I have to leave the message directly to them, I'm already in the private system ..._ _Umnm_ \- I type a few more times , until I stop doing it with a smile on my face - ready ! Now wait for them to call me ! - I leave the computer aside to lie down and fall asleep after a while


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Memories

\- Dream -

It was night while in a house in a very nice and full of toys room a white - haired boy about 4 or 5 years was playing with a girl black - haired little older than him.

Nee- chan ! Do not cheat ! - said the smallest with a pout as he coughed a bit

I do not cheat ! Only you're bad at that game ! - pulling the white-haired cheeks - also I am the alpha and you as omega you must pay attention to me ! And I say win !

But ! It's not fair ! You are winning with a trap ! It does not matter if you're an alpha, if you lose you have to go with mom to look for my medicine tomorrow ! - He said sticking out his tongue to annoy his sister

Mom ! Ryou-nii is misbehaving! - He got up and ran out the door being chased right away by the other child

It's a lie, mom ! I did not do anything ! I swear ! - He threw himself on his sister leaving the two on the floor - I have you ! Win again !

Umm ? Ryou-nii ... You have a new temperature, come on with mom before you get worse ! - After checking the temperature peliblanco took his hand taking it up the stairs to the kitchen, regardless of the protests of the other - Mommy! Ryou-nii feels hot again and this little red

Mami I was running really well and that I got pir rojito as she says! - I reason the smallest little trying to escape being held by her sister, the mother of a beautiful little omega of white hair, much like the small peliblanco was approached by reviewing the child

Be still my child, if you have a fever I have to do no worse fences - the woman took the child in her arms taking it with him to a chair where he sits mientra looks temperature - if you do this comensando fever, stay here while I'm looking for your medicine please , Amane -chan take care of your brother a moment yes ? - He got uplooking for a small briefcase from which he took a bottle and found it empty , biting her lip approached and took his phone from the wall next to her

Hey kids, do not move. I'm going to call your father fast and come back - he said leaving the room , dialing him trying to call but not succeeding, try several times tosucceed , giving up He returned to where their children - my loves her dad does not answer, so I have to go very fast to the pharmacy to get you your medicine Ryou - chan

But mama is dark, why do not you expect her to come back and go together ? - I ask Ryou - I'm fine! Really !

Your fever is going up, darling, I'm going to be here in less than you expect ? I love you, I'm going to leave you here so you can see me in what comes - I take him in his arms and I lay him on a big sofa , giving him a kiss and tucking him in went to find his bag to go out

Mommy ! I'm going with you ! - the girl was running

Amane you should stay to watch your brother - seeing the determined face of the girl and not wanting to discuss sigh - let's go fast then - left by the door giving a smile to the sick child who responded with another and a sneeze

Ryou was left waiting for a while until the drowsiness was with him and fell asleep snuggled under the covers ...

\- Some hours pass -

Waking up to feel movement in your body look around - Father ? - He sits rubbing his eye and looking around shivering a little - and mom ? Has not arrived ?

Arrived ? She went somewhere with this darkness? - asks the worried father

If she said that she would return fast, but not as time passed - I speak a little nervous about the apparent molesyia his father - I told him I was fine and did not want to leave! I swear, dad !

And Amane is with her, is not she ? Tsk ! Stay where you are ! - taking his cell phone he tries to call, he did not succeed but he continued try it

Are you moverce was still scared inadvertently not to provoke the wrath of his father even more, when suddenly his father dropped the phone letting out a cry of pain,tomandoce side comiensa to whisper the name of his mother freneticamente - papa? Are you okay ? Step something with mom ? - the father as if out of a trance, gets up abruptly taking his things directing to the door - pa ..

No ! Now not Ryou ! You stay here until I come back ! - he shouted his voice alpha, leaving petrified and tears to the child, leaving the door without even looking at him, listening to the blow that gave the door shudders and the first tears come out , beginning to cry until you fall asleep

\- O - or - O -

\- Time Skip -

It had been almost two days since the little white-haired had been left alone inside his home, had not dared to move from the place where his mother had left him, but for what was strictly necessary, had nerves on end and cried every so time, there had taken almost nothing and eaten even less, his illness had worsened a little, being bydormirce by discomfort hears the door abrirce entrance, running toward the door sees his father come in , try asomarce to see if destra the looking for a trace of his mother or sister, but without success when his father closes the door quickly - papa? - very nervous question

Sit down - orders his father passing by his side without even seeing him, the scared child runs and sits in the something away from his dad tries to say something but is interrupted

Do not speak in front of an alpha without this permission, I gave it to you ! ? - I speak with a strong voice, receiving a gesture of denial - your mother, my companion and your sister ... my daughter, my daughter alpha had an accident that day they left because of you on the road, they had an accident when they stopped another damn omega idiot - receiving a grimace pain from the child, which I ignore - was distracted talking on the phone and hit them, causing them to hit a tree and the car to explore - I speak coldly no matter what the child thought or felt - so make yourself at idea will not return anymore, also because here will happen some changes, I can not care for a child so you wILL EFFECT rules for now until you see do with you, but for now I'll go and rest, do not bother me unless when necessary, tomorrow will teach the new rules as an omega should behave properly, there will be no more games or stupid on your part - I finish turning and encerrandoce in his room leaving the children alone and broken.

\- O - or - O -

\- One year later -

Ryou's life changed drastically after that fateful night, his father became strict and cruel to only giving orders and maltreat all toys and childish things were torn off and away from him, most memories of her mother and sister also they were seized, only managing to save a few family photos and videos, the stuffed white cat favorite of his sister, and a gold chain of his mother, which was then given to the girl. Now he was in charge of cleaning, cooking and other household duties, if he made the slightestmistake was severely punished, his eyes had lost some of its characteristic luster volviendoce of an opaque green, not the beautiful emeralds of yesteryear, he had lost weight making his already delicate body seem even more fragile , although in his heart still had a little hope that his father some day realized the damage that did to his son and give him some of the affection we both needed. The boy, now 6 years old, was cleaning the house when he observed his father enter with two unknown male betas.

Ryou go to your room and I do not want to see you until I call you - I command him with a hard voice without turning to see

Yes sir - Ryou had no longer allowed to call him father, walking to his life faded and empty white room is disconnected from the conversation in the room, closing the doorbehind of the runs to her closet looking for a white box where you have all your memories, making the stuffed her sister unde in bed imagining that was in another room with his mother and empiesa sister to mourn forgetting the time, until it is back to reality by the screams of his father, keeping everything quickly and hiding where his father down

Lord ? - Question in front of his father without raising his eyes from the ground

I want you to take care of making dinner, then I want you to take that suitcase there and pick up all your belongings in it - informed and then get started to leave the room- tomorrow I will take you to a place and need you to be ready early in the morning, is it clear ? - and left the room talking on the cell phone, the white-haired does not dare to question anything and begins to do what he was ordered

\- The next morning -

Ryou was ready in the room waiting for his father, and did not know how long it would last trip I made sure to keep everything he could, security and hid her memory box inside too. Seeing his father get to the room and take his things to leave he hastens to follow him with his suitcase, when he starts the car he loses himself in his memories and thoughts, until he feels the car stops in front of enormous bars of a mancion with the two betas of the other time waiting, getting out of the car with his father turns to him with his eyes down

You are going to stay here Ryou , here will you live from now on is it clear ? I do not want crying or problems - the alpha spoke coldly turning to get into the car saying goodbye to the two betas, who approached the little boy frozen in his place watching his father zoom out with wide eyes, one took his things and the other grabbed one of his hands firmly began to drag him inside the property, the child still impacted was left drag to be inside a very dark office elegant, where I hear a serious and intimidating voice sending the two betas out of the room , staying alone with the new stranger the child begins to shake. The figure previously hidden by the darkness is now visible and is facing the one leaning against the desk with crossed arms, the child is tense when listening to the man speak again

I understand that your name is Ryou no ? - receiving an affirmative gesture from the frightened child in front of him - well forget everything else , from now on your name is Ryou Necrophades , but you are forbidden to say your new surname to anyone, if someone asks you your name is Ryou Bakura, you're the couple intended for my two alphas children, what makes you one of us, later I will explain what it means to belong to this family, now we'll make you look like one of us - said contemptuously watching shirt and simple trousers of the child - I will call someone who will help you to take a bath and give you clothes and new things that you will use, your things arealready in your room to which you will be taken immediately, the person who will go with you will see what you have swallowed and will say what is and that does not work, I'm Zork Necrophades but Appoint me any handle anywhere, you will live from now here with me and my 2 children who will know when already be installed and clean - term stop calling someone noticing the lack of reaction from small to follow her I take him by the hand and began to drag him through the corridors of the mancion, being taken to a large room with bare white walls with 4 unknown doors, a window closed with dark blue curtains, the large bed with several pillows, all decorated with white, dark blue and silver everything elegant and intimidating, Ryou noticed that next to the bed was his suitcase, the woman from before who now noticed was another beta cleared his throat to get his attention

Ryou right ? - Continued talking without waiting for an answer - I want you to take out all the clothes you brought and put them on the bed, I go back in a while and check that you have, this will be your room from now on, accommodate while I return - he said quickly to leave the room, leaving the little one in the great room,mechanically he approaches his bag and placing it on the comiensa bed to get things, the final mark his tomandol hidden box in her hands sits on the corner where thereare things and comiensa to observe his memories with opaque eyes, taking out the stuffed animal and hugging it against his chest begins to observe the photos of his mother and sister - _Pope never_ _want_ _me_ _again mama truth? ... I leave_ _here_ _and I will never come looking ... I neglect_ _here_ _... I'm just ... Mama ..._ _Nee_ \- _san ... Papa .. Someone ... I do not want to be alone ..._ _Please_ _do not leave me alone ... Mommy, sister ... Why did they leave_ _?_ _-_ the boy thought with tears in his eyes and hugging the stuffed toy tightly against his chest with great pain in his heart - _better start with what they told me not to get in trouble -_ a while later he manages to calm down a little and hide his things where they can not see them, and that's what he has begun to explore what he has not seen, two of the doors are closed, one of them is an elegantly decorated bathroom, another leads to a kind of study with work tables and shelves to put empty books , the last is a kind of dressing room / wardrobe something big, which has some pics and shoes. He is in that when suddenly he hears a knock on the door

Ryou ! Going to happen, we need to have you ready for when Mr. Necrophades ask you - entered the room the beta before and looked at the clothes on the bed - I see you did what I asked you, how good Vere loving what you have - after a time to classify the clothes said with a face of regret - well ... I think nothing here is suitable foran omega in your position use, fortunately the man informed me of your arrival before so I took the freedom to get some clothes , come let's take a bath to dress and comb, the children of the Lord have to look very cute! - I take the child in his arms taking him to the bathroom, letting fill the bathtub with warm water, place the child on the floor to remove the clothes and take it back in his arms and place it in the bathtub - close your eyes darling, I'll wet your hair to wash it, I'll put a shampoo with vanilla smell that along with your natural smell will make you irresistible to the gentlemen ! - washing and moisturizing her long hair at depth, proceeded to thoroughly wash her body.

When ready the tub was empty and pulled the boy with a big soft towel, took him to the room and sitting on bed covered her body rub with oil mild odor vanilla,lenvantandolo and taking the vestirdor placed him on a high chair with a towel wrapped around her naked body and her loose wet hair, girandoce I search among the clothes were by no clothes for the child to wear - here put this first - said , giving him dark blue underwear - ummm ... I think this will look good on you - I give him short black shorts and a shiny silver belt , along with a white short sleeve shirt with a wide neck that fell from his side showing a bit of his shoulder, with a black cat painted on the side whose eyes were two bright crystals, placing the clothes was placed back in the chair while the beta combed his hair - let's do a small haircut, not what I'll cut a lot, I think you look good long hair but you have to give them some form

In the end his hair remained to her waist, this is layered and gave a small fringe, putting an ornament cat with pedrerias aside hair and a thick pulcera silver I leavemirandoce the mirror - you see how you look better? Even though your shoes are missing, I'll be right back ! - the child looked in the mirror and noticed the changes thathad been made without understanding anything that has happened so far - here ! Put this on ! - putting on ankle-length black ankle boots with diamonds and a tight choker with a bright green hanging from the front - ready ! You are perfect ! Stay here while I'm going to inform Mr. Kay ? - He left the room leaving the child sitting on the bed now empty of things, after waiting a while the door was again opened by the girl - come on the gentleman is waiting for you - and taking him by the hand was taken back to the office of the owner of the house.

Passing inside the office he found the owner of the house crossed arms in front of his desk with crossed arms, which stared at him making him feel a little uncomfortable- you did a good job, now if it looks like an omega, go for my kids and tell them to keep them here immediately - the beta made a gesture and went to do what they ordered - I hope you have already installed in your room , then we will buy more things for your use, but first you have to know your alphas , still not have the age to marcarte and make it official, especially for you, but why is iran know, forget everything you have learned until now, we'll reeducate what you need from now - approaches and he puts a hand on his head - come stand in front of me that my children are coming - the child is placed dandoce turn aside man facing the door as this again cruzarce arms in front of her is When the door opens suddenly

Father, what a surprise to see you ! Who died to be granted an audience with his honor ? - I speak a short white-haired boy, brown skin and sorisa conceited much older than the child, entering suddenly dressed in red and black, followed by another child silver - haired, red - eyed, black dress slightly smaller with a face disgust - I was very busy kicking the ass of the bitter in the video games, so it would be better to be important

It would be that I was going to win and they saved you the stupid idiot - said the other kicking the elder's knee, winning a moan of pain - step something father ?

I sigh - Akefia , Bakura , those are not ways to enter a place and less to greet your father, we will talk about his manners and behavior then, they are here to meet someone - I put my hand on the child's head beside him that had not been noticed so far - this is ... - was interrupted groceramente by his eldest son

Father that is that dwarf that you have there ? It looks like bitter ... Do not tell me you had another monster ? I have enough with this demon ... Although ... -approaching and taking the hands of the smallest in the room, taking it closer to him and seeing his nervous eyes - you if you look like a little angel ... Not like that embittered - pointing to the other, who had several veins on his forehead - so you can not take our blood ... umm ... - smelling the boy - are you an omega ? - come back to smell it - I like how you smell ... And you're cute, even though you have sad eyes ... - seeing your clothes and the ornaments with feffino motifs - Gato ? ... If you have left, you're a kitten ! Papa can I stay with the kitten ? I promise I 'll take care - embracing against his chest was smaller than very sonrrojado

Akefia you could ... - the father is interrupted again by his youngest son now

Could you stop being such an imbecile bastard ? - he said throwing an ornament to his brother in the head, causing the boy let go - and Quitate I also want to see - pushes the other down, turn to the small and takes her chin - if you're a cute omega - caressing her cheeks and touches her hair, approaches to smell the aroma - Ialso like the way you smell, you know? You are mine - said taking it from his waist pulling him to the

Hey, bitter ! I saw the kitten first ! - said rising suddenly - hey! I already got kitten ! Look at this ! - he gets behind his brother taking his shoulders

What demo ... - your brother is silent with one hand and immobilized with the other - you see the bitter ? Look at her hair ! Tell me in a bat ! - move two protruding parts in your hair as if they were bat wings causing a small laugh in the child - or a cat ? - lowering the same locks until they looked like two small feline ears, here the little one had to cover his mouth to fight against laughter - you see ! You did something good brother ! Kitty laughed, looks so nice not?

Take my hands off idiot ! What the fuck is wrong with you ? How many times did they drop you as a child to leave your brain like that ?!

I do not know ... You tell me how big that stick is stuck in your back to make you so bitter ! - and with that jump over his brother pegarce starting to roll on the floor and isBakura, with that the smallest room I can not take it anymore and started laughing reirce melodically attracting the attention of the two alphas fighting, who stared at the boy, Akefia immobilizing Bakura to the ground - I told you that it looked cute MY kitten - laughing lamely

If it's cute .. Are you going ? ... How about you ? The cute omega is mine !

Bakura ... Bakura ... Bakura ... - he said while shaking his head - idiot younger brother, the older brother sends and I saw him and claim first, so the kitten is mine , better luck next time ! - patting like a dog on the head

Madito I'm going to ... !

DAMN YOU BE TWO ! ARE THEY GOING TO STOP IN THIS INSTANT OR I AM THE ONE THAT KILLS THEM TO THE TWO, UNDERSTOOD ? - his father took neck both holding them back to pelearce and scaring the omega his alpha voice - are to remain silent while I talk, which disrupts I'll pay - the serious look at both - is Are you Necropades , the future partner of BOTH ! - I look at them seriously when they see their desire to replicate - they have to share it and remember that unfortunately for you they have exactly the same brand of partner, they know what that means, so I do not want any more fight, Ryou is TWO ! And already larguence of my office or I do not answer of my acts with you two ! Y take the omega with you show you the surroundings or I know but larguence !

Yes father - he answered Bakura to see where the omega was noting that Akefia He had taken bridal style to the smiling boy and was wearing it with a superior smile

See you later bitter !

\- End of Dream -

\- O - or - O -

Ryou's dream was cut by a sound beside him, dandoce that came from the computer on the bed, startled and taking on - hello? - He said rubbing his eye still somewhat sleepy

Ryou / Kitty ! - two voices in unison greeted - how are you ? How did you do ? Have they hurt you ? - asked the two alphas watching the little omega in search of something strange through the screen - you have kept your ears hidden and not tails? - Bakura asked

Of course, if Bakura -sama but you know that I do not like to hide them for so long- they become sensible ... I have been well and I have fulfilled mission , today I have met the objective that you sent me, I have approached Yugi Muto and his alpha today and talk with them and I made friends with his group, I had to talk a little aboutme, a little acting and some other false details, but nothing that involved us or could make them suspect something

Good job Ryou ! I knew I could count on you ! - I speak with a malicious smile the alpha pale - We and we are preparing to travel to Japan we will inform you as soon as we arrive - followed the tan

If I want to go to meet them at the airport when they arrive

You continue with the good work we will inform you when we need something more from you, meanwhile continue to win the trust of those idiots - the malicious smile on the face of your alphas became more wide - we say goodbye kitten you know anything called to the shadows and you will receive help, Bey Bey kitty ! - they cut theconnection , with that Ryou gets up and keeping the computer where he was standing up to do other things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Plans in March

* Important note: the first half of this chapter occurs at the same time as the last two *

\- Secret House in the Forest / Ingleterra -

Joderrr ! I'm bored and no kitten to entertain me ! I want to kiss and fuck my kitten hard and I can not just for the bright plan of the bitter - complained with a dirty face the dark brown alpha, lying in a black leather chair in an elegant and dark office looking towards the ceiling of the room- What did you have to send him that far?

What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking idiot? - the furry alpha scream behind a desk, stopping working on the computer to see the other - stop fucking I'm busy, go find something useful to do and leave me alone - I finish to ignore the other and continue working

Do not be a bitter bastard, what the hell are you doing that is so important to talk to your brother? - I ask

Unlike you I do have things to do to be lazy - said without stopping working on your computer - someone has to take care of the accounting and administration of millenium ring and other companies in our name, as you say is no longer Ryou that was the only one who was responsible for helping me in these things, you just take care to sit and fuck me

Nothing more sit down and fuck you bastard? You already know that when you need me to investigate or steal something you need I'll send you to hell and I'll stay sitting in my place very comfortable - I cross my arms behind my head and lay down on them

Do not make yourself the victim that does not fit at all - watching you out of the corner of your eye - why do not you go fuck Diabound or another shadow beast, or someone else I do not know, but leave me alone! - I scream and arto

Diabound is busy patrolling the forest today, without Change of Heart you know that our beasts have more work ... And we are in a madita abandoned house by God, in a forest of shit without a single soul in I do not know how many idiots, your You're the only one I can joser right now - he said watching fun as he banged his forehead against the desk in frustration - you know what? I'll help you, place my laptop next to your computer

Can not you help me from there an annoying idiot? - He said while looking for the computer and installed it on the other side of the desk

No, it's more comfortable in this way, believe me, brother - I talk as I walk towards the chair where the other one was previously sitting and sit comfortably

What the hell are you doing sitting there, asshole? Take off and look for another seat, clogs - he said when he finished lifting the cables of the computer and realized where the other was

You are a boring, come I will let you work calm and I will help you if you fulfill my whim, sit here - pointing your lap

Sighing and not seeing another exit, he sits in the other's lap, instantly feeling two strong arms surrounding him and the other's back pressed against his, ignoring the other he continues working on what he was doing, while the other supports his chin on the of the child to see the computer.

I spend a while the two working in silence in the same position when suddenly the youngest feels how the fabric of his shirt is lifted by a hand and begin to caress his naked stomach - what the fuck do you think you are doing?

Stroking your stomach - Akefia responds without stopping working and caressing him, raising his hand up rose her nipples making the other give a jump by the sudden sensation

Akefia ... Could you get your hand out of there? - asks the child with clenched teeth and a lot of anger

If it is what you want and you ask so kindly - shrugs his hand out without turning to see it yet and fixes a little the other's clothes, spending a little while he looks sideways and gently opens the other's belt without the other of account of nothing, until he puts his hand caressing the member of the child over the fabric of his underwear, the other to feel it try to lift only for the other to immobilize him against his lap leaving it without escape

Let me be damned! Did not I tell you to take your hands off me? - Screaming screaming looking for exit

Correction ... You told me to take your hand out of there, I obeyed because I do not have my hand under your shirt, I have it inside your pants - I whisper in my ear with a hoarse voice, finishing with a lick to the shell of the other's ear , gaining a moan from the other, down to his neck began to leave small kisses and bites something rough to the area while caressing the member of the child on the fabric.

Damned! - moaned even stronger to feel the other put his hand inside their boxers beginning to masturbate gently - I'll kill you damn!

Seriously? Tell me darling, do you want me to let you go? Or do you want me to continue? - The brunette spoke in a seductive voice increasing the speed of his hand - if you want something ask me ...

Do not be a bastard pussy - he let himself fall lax in the other's lap enjoying the caresses

I will not do anything else until you tell me what you want - he gave one last bite to the other's neck to slow down his movements in the middle for the minor's discontent

Fuck if you leave me like this I'm going to make you shit - she broke off to give a choked cry when the other one pinched one of her nipples - stop bothering me and fuck me curse !

I do not hear you ... What did you say? - bit the lobe of his ear to start licking it

Are you a bastard you knew? - He said to turn around and face each other in the other's lap - I told you to fuck me idiot - and kiss him roughly while rubbing against the other

\- O - o - O -

\- With Yugi-tachi after school -

Goodbye Ryou! - the group was left watching the omega pale alejarce

Ahhhh ! I'm dead! - the blond complained - I did not think that returning to this prison was so horrible .. - Seto come with us?

I have to go look for Mokuba puppy, I see you at home - they said goodbye and Seto went walking to his car

Hey, it was not so bad, we also made a new friend! - Yugi spoke with a big smile - I loved talking to Ryou today, although he seems a sad little boy ...

It looks very sweet, vanos to integrate more with us, be new in the country and be alone should not be easy for him - said the beta

If I also like Ryou, it hurts that I have a damn alpha ... I just want to lay hands on that alpha idiot he has, he can not treat him like that, he's not a pet to wax her - Joey said with disgust

Yami who was grabbing Yugi's hand as he was gleeing everyone to the game store spoke - what we have to do is protect him and teach him that he is not a mindless slave that an alpha can order - they came to the shop and went up the stairs, entering directly into the room of the tricolors.

\- After an afternoon of games -

Good bye guys! See you tomorrow! - dismissed from the door Yugi effusively, Yami behind him also deprecated more gently

Aibou let us in, maybe Suguroku-jiji needs us to help him in the store - Yami gently pulls his omega inside closing the door behind him

Grandpa need help with something? - Yugi asks with a smile to the old man who was behind the counter

No children today on a relaxed day, they can do something else - look at Yami seriously - but be careful what you do to my grandson is clear?

Grandpa / Suguroku-jiji ! - exclaimed both boys blushing to the ears

Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Their faces are priceless, do not worry guys I trust you !

Cough a little to regain composure - Suguroku-jiji do not make those jokes, do not see how this Yugi - they see it still frozen and very smiling - we will be up, anything will call us and we will come to help him, come on Yugi - I take the hand of his omega that still could not react and began to drag him up the stairs quickly

I'm sending you my grandson Yami-kun ! And remember I do not want great-grandchildren yet! - I shout from below

Yami climbing even faster because of the shame the ladder went into the room with his aibou firmly holding hands slamming the door, they stared at their faces awkwardly to each other until they burst out laughing - I could not see the my grandfather's face more because of the shame, I swear - I hear Yami when they finished laughing

Neither exaber aibou - Yami goes to the room and throws himself to the bed of the blow - hey, and now what do we do?

Ummmm ... - weighing a few seconds - what if we call Atemu-kun?

True! Great idea aibou, I go to the computer - get up and digging a drawers find a small purple lapto with an inverted pyramid in a top right corner - come Yugi I'm already contacting Atemu-kun

There is! - Said sat next to the alpha on the bed, watching the other alpha appear on the screen

Atemu, an alpha with golden skin, very well built body and tricolor hair similar to the other two boys responded to the videochat - hello! Do you hear me?

If we listen to you, and you listen to us?

Yes, how are you? I think that by now you should be entering classes again, right? - I ask the alpha on the other side of the screen

Yes Atemu-kun ! Today was just the first day, and how are you? How are you doing in Egypt? - I ask the omega with a smile

I'm very small, I'm just very bored here without you two ... Egypt is still as hot as ever, and just as full, really in the morning and afternoon is crazy ... Only the half day is saved and is because the sun is too strong for any normal person - the other replied calmly

Hey, how's everything gone in millennium puzzel? Have the other branches given you a lot of headaches? - Yami asked this time

I sigh - not really, I've had a few quiet months, the Necrophades family and Ishtar have not bothered in a while, so I've been with some peace ... Out of managing the company itself and the board of directors, I swear that in Anyone who knows a Necrophades or Ishtar will give them a gift for this respite they have given me, I have enough with the meeting ... I do not need the complaints of the other families - it is thoughtful for a moment - it has been quiet for some months, except for an incident some time ago - frowns - someone tried to get into the company's system and steal the total data, fortunately a special defense system was activated that dethroned the process before it was too late, we have some certainty that the thief did not get anything important, only old accounting data and already obsolete files

But are you sure he only got that? It can be disastrous if he got something important - Yami asked seriously

The system that avoided the thief's procedure was also designed to make a detailed list of what could be transferred, but ... - it stops for a moment and makes a worried face - the thief's hacker system was too good, I do not leave the system our create the list, nothing else detubo the process and register some things ... The recorded things were simple insignificant files, there is the conclusion that they did not get much.

At least there is some certainty at least that they did not take anything important - sigh Yami - let's hope that certainly not be wrong in this

Guys, what if we stopped the topic, Atemu-kun said there is some security in that, let's talk about less stressful things if? - I speak the omega calming something of the nerves of the other two

\- O - o - O -

\- England / House in the Forest -

Bakura dressed only in a black olga shirt and equally black boxer lying on top of Akefia who only wore his inseparable red and white sweater closes the video chat session that they kept with the omega in Japan, turns to the other one still in his arms, straddling your abdomen - imbesil for walking hot we answered Hours! Late to Ryou, and if he had been in trouble?

Calm down nothing happened, if there were problems I would not use a chat to inform us, so calm down let Ryou rest and we had fun, what's wrong with that? - I talk playing with the other distractor's hair and arranging on the sofa

Hey Akefia? - asked the long-haired alpha to the other after a while in that same position - are you 100% sure that there is no way that the bastard of Atemu knows anything about us? There is no possibility that they have discovered you?

Use the system designed by Ryou, there's no way they know anything concrete ... If Ryou had been with me for sure I get more information or the whole company really ... But I managed not to leave anything concrete when the puzzel system I detect, and I repeat it was Ryou's program, fuck is perfect like him, you know that it masks all our actions - I talk accommodating in the furniture and pressing the other against him, making him lie on his chest - I'm sure the stupid would not have no idea what we have, just a lot of junk files will come out in your records, so stay in peace - they stay in silence for a while enjoying the contact together until the tanner breaks it - hey ... I miss kitty .. .

I also ... But you know that this is for the greater good - you feel away from the other one for a moment - besides I calculate that in approximately two to three weeks we will need to go to Japan and we will be able to meet with the

Seriously? I knew that we were going to move soon but I did not expect that much - he sits down on the furniture and smiles mischievously - what is the next little brother movement?

The other was already stirring and reading several papers that had taken out of their things - which you managed to get more information was the millennium eye branch, the others have more vague information, so for now our sights will be in that branch

Yes ... The owner of that branch, Maximilion Pegasus, an old eccentric who retired to a goddamn island forgotten by God when his omega died, information coming out of his most private records, which cost me a lot to get ... The bastard had that hidden under a thousand keys

We have the location of that island? - I ask the other

No, nobody but Pegasus himself knows where that shit is, look up under the stones and nothing - the other responds pissed off

Umm ... - Study more information - hear Akefia, who is this? His name comes out several times in several registers - using a highlighter to highlight the data, and he passes it to the other so he could see it

Ummm .. Now that you ask, I have no idea about that guy, I really had not noticed - reading the papers - but Kura, is this important?

That's your problem ... You're an idiot that you do not think about all the variables at once - I do not know the dirty look that was being sent to him - this is our way of knowing about Pegasus, if it were only once or twice it would not would take into account, but it leaves often to overlook

Okay you convinced me I'm an idiot I did not realize the importance of a name in the middle of the pressure and stress with three computers around, each with a different process to enter the stupid Millennium database ... What a mistake I had - Crushing his arms annoyed

I told you that the victim did not have you - return to sit next to the other - we will need Ryou to do this, we will no longer work on our side, I will book the flights to travel to Japan in a month or so, that will give Ryou time to do the task that I will send

What task will Ry do? - asked the other as he stretched and lifted the sofa

He'll just have to look at Yugi Muto's house to see if he finds more information for us - he shrugged as he wrote on his computer

The Mireno, noticing that he was not followed at his exit, exclaims from the door. - Hey, what are you doing? Did not you come to snuggle?

No idiot, I have to finish what you interrupted me - glaring at him - and I have to tell Ryou what he has to do

Or ... Ok then - shrugged approached - give me a space I'll help you - seeing the look between annoyance and disbelief exclaims - hey ! I already got what I wanted with you, and if you do not finish this shit you will never come to sleep, and I'm already bitter dream

I'm not asking you to stay with me, you can go home alone - the other answers without looking at him

Have you seen the size of our bed? And Ryou is not there to snuggle me up, if I was already sent to fuck you, but I have to settle for you, so here you have me to help you

I sigh - if you want to help me organizing your things for our arrival in Japan, home, flyers and everything - he still orders him in his job

Sure bitter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Day of Classes

 _It's been two weeks since I got to Domino -_ sighs thinking about the little white-haired omega - _much to my alphas_ _strange_ _... I want you_ to _already_ _be_ _here_ _... AlthoughI_ _also_ _have to do what they asked me, how will I get some_ _information_ _from_ _Yugi_ _?_ \- so lost in his thoughts he walked to the school that he did not notice when the street was more alone, and someone came walking behind him with bad intentions, until suddenly they take him by the waist immobilizing him , and while he kept quiet with his hand dragged into a lonely, dark alley on the side of the street

Ummm ... I just found a very nice omega ... Tell me lindura, who does something as beautiful as you on the street alone ? And delicious child smell, if you behave can well and you bring me lindura - I speak evilly in your ear an alpha of terrifying aspect, then stick against the far wall of the alley while the small writhed looking liberarce - no small Stay still , I do not want to have to hurt someone so cute no ? - He continued talking without noticing the shadows come alive in the area - I'm going to let you go darling, I do not want screams or scandal , you make a single sound and I can slip my hand with this - I threaten him with a small knife that he took out of his pocket, releasing his mouth he began to touch the foreign body lost in his pleasure without paying attention to its surroundings

I would recommend you stop ... Only my alphas can touch me like this , I hate to see people hurt , even if they deserve it - the omega told him totally carefree and without moving a muscle

Tsk ! And who is going to hurt you ? Do not make me laugh cute, Now shut up and open your legs I'll show you what a real alpha is - I shout to try to take the shirt off the child without noticing the shadows that surrounded them like an amorphous mass moving menacingly

I sigh - you abverti - was the last thing he said before closing his eyes while the shadows began to move behind and below him discreetly

The alpha was lost in his world of pleasure touching the skin of the omega underneath the clothes and biting the neck of the other did not realize anything, when suddenly it is cut abruptly to feel the minor disappear from his arms - that shit. ... ? He vanished ? - I was looking for the little omega around without success

Hey you were looking for me ? - he smiled the white - haired from behind, only now had a pair of large white dog ears and three large and bushy tails moving lazilybehind him, while black and amorphous forms around them

There is no ... Damn, you're a ... - began with wide eyes of shock to be interrupted quickly by the minor

Hai, so asked you to let me alone ... Now you saw me can not let you go - continued smiling innocently with closed eyes in the dark which made it seem frightening,abriendos his eyes were gray color now very bright and smiling more widely showing a few fangs said - let's play a small game worth ? - He said so that the shadows around both of them began to cover until forming a dome waxing them both in the dark

No ! Go ! I'm sorry .. ! - was the last thing he could say before letting out a cry, when the shadows finished disappearing hiding the omega and alpha of sight

From that alley they could only hear blows and cries drowned in pain and terror without being able to see anything that could cause them, when suddenly there was silence the space began to ripple and there is came the white - haired boy and without ears or tail finishing clothes acomodarce

He closed his recently plated eyes for a few moments, then after a few seconds he opened them and returned to his normal green color from before, watching his wristwatch's clock exclaim - I'm late ! I have to run now ! - He said walking and leaving the alley quickly without turning to see behind the broken body lying on the floor with his eyes open and his face frozen in an expression of amazement and fear

\- O - or - O -

\- Domino Institute -

How strange guys, this by ringing the bell and Ryou - chan still eludes - I asked the beta group prepcupada something - something happened to him?

I'm sure nothing happened Tea sure I fell asleep, that 's all - Joey tranquiliso the beta

Hey guys ... Is not that Ryou coming running for there ? - Duke asked pointing to the street near the institution

Yes ! Ryou hello friend ! How are you ? - Yugi greets cob a smile when the boy approaches

Hi ! - pant a little stopping - arrive on time right ? - Ask when resting and recompose a little

You fell asleep Ryou -chan? - I speak to you the beta with a smile - it's rare that you're late

It's not just that ... I had a little problem with an alpha when I came ... - when noticing the worried faces of the others it clarifies - hey, it was nothing ! Now solve it friends! I'm good look ! - He opened his arms with a smile to show his words

What is it that you have in your neck Ryou ? - Yami asked seriously when noticing a small purple mark on the boy's neck half hidden by his uniform

What ? - said the boy covering the indicated part - it should not be anything serious guys I'm fine - said arranging the neck of the uniform better and trying to pass by one side of the gripo and alpha

I do not fast Ryou , let me see what you have there ... - Yami said taking his arm in a quick movement when he passed by stopping his flight, and pulling him to his chest on his back he takes her waist with one hand and immobilizes him against himself , with another under the collar of his shirt exposing the group several marks of bites along his neck causing surprise to the group

What is this Ryou ? Who did this to you ? - Duke asked who was the first to come out of shock

It's nothing guys really ! I'm fine ! - He said trying desperately to loosen up - we're going to be late guys !

Ryou , we are your friends ! We care about you ... We want to know if you're ok ? - The tricolor-haired boy tried to reason with the other by taking his hand and showing pure sincerity in his face

Sigh - Okay ... I'll tell you - he relaxed in the arms of Yami, while he pressed it if seeking comfort him - I came walking thinking about some things and guess METI me too in my thoughts, while I not account how much the street is empty and someone approached me from behind dragging me into an alley empty - I tremble a little in the arms of others, causing grief and indignation in the others, Yami seeing the state of the child turned him over so that he was in front of him and gently stroking the thin mane peliblanca, the others although they wanted details did not dare to put pressure on the lower - was an alpha and ... had a knife and ... - the alpha behind the angerwas tense along with others who had expressions of anger, fear and horror on their faces - ne inmobilizo against a wall of the alley and started touching me and biting my neck and did not know what to do ... Yami -San was so afraid, I was alone and my alpha was not close - talk to tears to come out of his eyes, making that the others will place glances of deep sadness - that's why my alpha keeps me at home, people are bad ! They always seek to harm me ! Yami ! I want my alpha ! - solto sometears that broke the heart of the group and Yami began stroking her hair and back, giving comforting words in the ear

The fucking did not make you anything more see Ryou ? - Joey asked

No ... I can not do anything ... Apparently someone if he saw us and I take the alpha off before you did more things when I take it off I ran away .. I felt safe was when to stop and fix the uniform ne ... I do not want to worry guys, that did not say anything - I speak strongly clung to Yami - Yami did not want him over -San ... He was very close, and I I played where only my alpha can ..

and step Ryou , you do not need to worry about it anymore, I'm sure it is far to go back and hurt you - Yami whispered in the ear - we will take care of you, you do not need to deprive yourself of the world to be sure, that is our job as alphas, keep them safe and happy

My alpha keeps me safe and happy, just that he is very busy to keep me with me at all hours of the day ... And I can not accompany him to the places where he frequents because they are dangerous

As you speak it seems that your alpha is a mobster or something similar, I think you should leave it ... It sounds like an idiot - said Joey with a grimace of disgust

It 's not an idiot ... It's the best alpha world, and not change it for anything ... Although I really would not let me change ... - I shrugged - I belong to it and can not change

I told you small that you are not a belonging but a person, with your own thinking and feeling - Yami says still hugging the boy and stroking his hair

Really hear I'm fine ... He did not do anything to worry me ... I'm really good - I speak the omega for softmebte let go of Yami's embrace - we have to go to classes, we missed the first period no ? We have to hurry up and let's go guys let's go ! - He gave them a comforting smile to show that he was better

Ryou Okay, now you believe, but we'll be watching ok? - Tristan said to the boy

It's good ! But it will not be necessary, I swear ! - It was the last thing that was said before running inside the institute

\- In classes -

Remember that today was the talk of the specialist history and behavior of society, she is already here and I'll let it go ... Remember to be in your best behavior ! - heretired letting a beta look somewhat worn

Good morning students - said to receive a saludoa choir class - I'm the teacher Yoshin Yugiro and today I'll open this talk talking about the Soulmate or destined couple of each one ... Let's see, one of you raise your hand if you know what I'm talking about

Yugi raising his hand I speak - the couple destined is one that complements you in every way, they say that even takes a part of your soul with them, we discover thembecause we have a mark or tutuaje in our body that is the same in the body of our partners

Exactly, couples have marks on their bodies that are equal between them - it stopped and I look at all of them - but there are no more soul couples ... There are and very rare cases where three people have exactly the same brand - Many raised their hands to ask, the teacher pointed to a girl to talk

How three ? I do not think that's possible ... I've never seen it

If possible but very rare, first let's remember that getting your soul mate is really weird, there are cases where they are born in opposite ends of the world and never get to know each other , if that is with two people only, imagine how difficult It would be difficult for people to find - he explained but seeing another guy raise his hand lets him talk

And how did those trios ? An alpha and two omegass, right ? - the alpha boy said with a perverted face

Looking at it with reproach clarifies - There really can be many combinations, although one of the most dangerous are when two alphas and an omega share a mark, the alphas are very territorial as they know well and having another alpha that can have rights over their omega can only lead to problems ... The alphas are not exactly prone to share and less their omegas - another I raise my hand

So what happens in those cases ?

The alpha more weak must reatroceder and retires , if he does not do it can be serious situation for the - saw that a small white-haired raises his hand

Professor, excuse the interruction but that's not the only one option - was somewhat embarrassed to be the center of attention - if alphas already had a link between them before it appeared the omega is not necessary for any man fence - can learn to live three, as my partner said ... marks not only symbolize siemplemente your partner ... we share a soul, only then the soul is not only divided into two if not three, if you will persist like a small vacuum ... alphas if can share, but as I said only if they have some kind of link between them that does not allow a total rejection to each other, eventually coexistence is achieved - shrugs

Yeah ... That way you could, but it's really very difficult that is achieved considering the odds for such a meeting is achieved and keep in touch ... It 's not very possible - said the teacher - a small omega hair tricolor I raise my hand

Professor ! This has nothing to do with the subject but my grandfather once told me a story about alphas and omegas with special powers and things like that ... Is that true ? - asked the boy not noticing the look of total surprise in the face of the white-haired omega

True, called them old, are what remains of the first time you create hierarchies today ... If you recall in history speaks of time before the hierarchic system beforesubgenre and couples were created soul we were all something like betas ... There are no hormones and instincts that differentiated us and we were all the same, until our DNA began to evolve and the first alphas and omegas began to be born, at that time they were really powerful, because they were more in harmony with the elements of the earth, besides being able to change shape and everything - it is interrupted

Change of form ? As well ? - spoke a boy with incredulous voice

Take the form of a specific animal , you will see each one had a connection with an animal species in specific , birds, canines, felines, etc ... According to records the breeds of dogs, specifically those that were okamis were the most feared in those days - a girl raises her hand

Why were the Okamis so feared ?

Because they were the ones who had more powers, veran they know the legends of the mythical okamis ? - receiving a gesture of confirmation from the group - well the legend was born of them, they were really strong and had greater powers than the others , their power was mediated by the number of their tails, while more tails hadmore magic they were able to withstand and driving, the maximum was 10

What powers did they have ?

There is no clear record ... At that time everyone was really suspicious of their powers and did not talk much about them ... What I generate that there are no clear records of them

Sugoi ! Ne love to have an alga so strong as a couple!

I will clarify something the alphas did not possess powers but have more developed senses and capacidadea extraordinary physics - noting the faces of disbelief of others - the powers possessed them and not only the omega todoa actually ... 4 out of 10 were the omegas who developed powers, alphas abquirian powers when they could vincularce with omega ... So happened the first great war, the alphas came to the conclusion that if they were linked to as many omegas they gained more power, fighting among themselves to get the most possible omegas, but does not work well, if they were not the soul mate of omega link was not working properly and did notget anything. .. When the greedy discovered that alphas began looking to end the omegas, which caused them to hide their powers ... I got to the point that the situationwas becoming more difficult to see an omega use their powers - did not say anything for a moment - to date if there are still omegas that have some power do not show it to the public , I guess that for its own protection I do not want to imagine how some people would covet something that is believed extinct To the date - sees a hand raised shyly - forward question

Etoo ... He already said that there was something unclear about the powers but ... What is the little that is known ?

Well ... They had great sympathy with nature and other things, although there is a curious fact about those omegas ... Aunqur all those who had some kind of power were able to change at will into an animal form not all were able to achieve a hybrid form ... Osea have animal parts mixed with human form, eg an omega has cat ears and tail ... Decian those were the most coveted in the past by some special Carateristics of which even today is unknown

And do you really think that such omegas do not exist anymore? - asked another student

You really do not know ... Since they started hiding, it became more and more difficult encounter with one of them, plus I have understood registers that disuse of his powers these began to dwindle to the point that almost nonexistent, imagine if anyone today can handle some very slight and almost imperceptible serious power. .. Now I do not think there are old hybrids and if there must be celosamebte care ... there is a theory that the powerful and ancient families can have some omega with powers but not proven by the secrecy maintained between them and the rest of the world

What would those families be teachers ?

They are currently known for their level of popularity worldwide, they currently manage the largest companies worldwide ... These are the Sennen family , Ishtar ,Necrophades , Anksis , Maximilion , Kaiba ... - stops a momwnto remembering something - oh! And a power they were proud of was the invocation of a criatuta born of the soul of the invoker, the omegas had their invocations almost since they were born, the alphas obtained them after marking their omega companion, also podia ...

Ringggg !

It seems that my time was finished guys'm glad to spend this time with ustes, I say goodbye and all are well !

And so the students came out one by one somewhat desperate that the class would end for the first time.

Hey, I do not know about you but I did not believe anything about that story ... Powers ? How the fuck are people going to have powers ? And the omegas most of all ... I think that was pure story - commented Tristan with incredulous face when leaving

Hey teacher looked very sure of that ... I do not think are lies, also said qur to records and had I read something in some books ... But since just does that type ofinformation is not as mitologia I understand why if they have up to the tests - said the beta of the group, who lit up seeing the white-haired boy walking towards them -Ryou -chan we lost you when you left ! Where were you ?

I went to my locker for a moment to look for something that I left unintentionally - answers

You also think that what the teacher said is not true ? Do not tell me I'm the only one who thinks it's true !

My aibou and I also believe that it is true Tea - I speak Yami from behind with Yugi next to him

Hey guys ! Yami and I thought about making a sleepover on Friday at our house, what do they say ? They come from ? - Yugi asked excited

Sure ! - they said in unison everyone in the group minus Ryou

And your Ryou- chan are you coming ? - Asked the hopeful boy

I ? - he points to himself receiving an affirmative gesture I entuciamado - etoo .. Sure, why not? - shrugs something grinning

Perfect ! Friday at my house after leaving classes !


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ! If you have already arrived here I am very happy ! I hope you are enjoying the story until now ... sorry that he could not write a note until now, due to personal problems put my account history in the hands of my boyfriend for the update me and had no idea what to say to say hello,so I only updated the chapters I had when I said ...

You already know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my yaoist purposes ... if I belongedRyou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou -chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 5

\- House of Ryou -

I have qur accommodate my stuff to go to the house of Yugi .. But first I have to write to my alphas and tell them what happened - cried little entering his house just coming from school, going into the room pulls back the black computer from hiding, turning it on and typing for a while leaves it on the bed - now wait for my alphas _answer ... I hope it does not take long, I do not have much time -_ penso to leave the computer and remove the uniform, being in underwear and a shirt olgada sounds like computer sounds, sentandoce in bed takes the computer to immediately greet - Akefia -sama! Bakura -sama ! I miss them ! How are you ? Have they eaten ? ... As a state Bakura -sama your work? I 'msorry for not being able to help you from here ... - I speak quickly before the others on the other side of the screen can react

Low kitty speed, we are well and have been helping the embittered at work - I got a dirty look at the comment - but we are the ones we shouldask if you 're okay ... ago days we feel activastes the shadows, okay? What happened you called them ? - Serious asked the brunette

An alpha dragged me into an alley I tried to rape me, I had a knife - placing the anger filling the link between them I clarify - I abverti that he left ... They know I do not like to hurt ... But he started to touch me where alone you can and I did not have another option ... Your soul is locked in darkness if you want to punish it in your own way, just do not go over please

Or of course we will give that bastard Ryou his deserved - Bakura spoke maliciously - these realy well no ?

If Bakura -sama, he just got to do this to me - under the collar of his shirt showing the bite marks almost disappearing - come it was nothing

Jump ... Alegrate know kitten will be on a direct flight to Japan next week - he smiled mischievously Tan - trust me the first thing are it willdisappear that disgusting marks of your neck with your own - licked your lips - you're not going to get out of bed in a week I swear to you kitty

Akefia -sama ! Do not say those things ! - I smile, the little omega smiled - I'm glad you come ... I miss you ... And you too you will comeBakura -sama?

I have to stay about two more days, so do not come in the Akefia - I thought of something last minute - you've accomplished something cobregarding the information I asked you?

Oh! That's why I really called them ... Today I was invited to the house of Yugi Muto to a meeting with his friends ... I think about registering to see what I get at home ...

Well thought ! Fuck you make me so proud my little thief ! We've definitely lose hechado kitty ! I love you ! - I speak with a remarkable smile on his face Akefia

Etoo .. Thank you ... ? - The boy said something confused

Take everything you need Ryou ... Even the ring - he said seriamsnte Bakura

Surely it's a good idea Bakura -sama? If they discover the ring, I'm sure they'll discover my connection with Milennium ... Or they suspect that I have something to do with the Necrophades directly - the little one asked worried

If I'm sure .. Just stay safe and do not leave for any reason to discover the ring - Bakura I speak seriously - I trust you ?

Okay Bakura -sama defraudare do not swear!

Okay ... I know it will not do .. I guess with this we depedimos not now?

If I have to enlist Bakura -sama ... Goodbye Akefia -sama !

Take care Kitty / Ryou ! - they spoke in unison saying goodbye to the boy, he got up and kept the computer in his hiding place, taking from it a gold chain from which hung a kind of gold ring , which had a pyramid with one eye drawn in the center, besides 5 tips that hung at the end - _I remember how it was_ _created_ _and the ring came to my hands_

\- O - o - O -

\- Flashblack -

Trea children of different ages were playing video games in a lounge with a big screen in front, the greatest of all was sitting in a large chairsmiling broadly, was an alpha moreno extremely wild white hair to his shoulders about 15 years apoximadamente , dressed only in white jean pants somewhat broken in some places, and a sleeveless red coat open showing his chest, in his legs and enclosed in his arms that held a control of the game was a small omega of 9 years with white hair platinum- plated long and smooth to his waist with a small jeweled hook on the side of his head, dressed in black shorts and a long sleeve shirt wine color with rhinestones in some places lying on the chest of the other smiling softly at the screen with some small silver canine ears and three long tails moving lazily around them, the last guy another A 12-year-old was between the open legs of the older man holding another gambling control using one of the child's long tails as a pillow, dressed in tight black pants, a white shirt with a red painted skull and a long black jacket. Black leather with a noticeable displeased expression .

Damn ! You're cheating bastard ! - Said lifting abruptly from where he was throwing control to one side - and give me Ryou fuck !

No ... Ryou stays with me until you win me bitter while - he turned taking the chin of the little one on top of him - give me my kitten winner kiss - the little one in his legs gets up and kisses chastely the corner of the lips of the biggest smiling intensely and provoking a big malicious smile in which he held it directed towards the other alpha - you should strive more bitter, at this rate you will never receive a kiss from this cuteness - narrow more to the little one sticking it completely to his chest

How do I make an effort, you bastard bastard ? If you cheat obvious ! - the other furiously claims

No one is challenging you to a scammer thief ... Your embittered problem - shrugged casually stroking one ear making small apoyarce in touch

I'll kill you ! Drop Ryou so I can destroy you !

Ess is what ... - is interrupted by a small knock on the door - can happen and it better be important - said tonelessly to the door

Good morning young, his father sent to call his office, said vallan immediately - I speak a maid dressed beta inclinandoce if making eye contact with any of them

Tsk ! What does the old man want now ... Then we fix this bastard shit ! - and so the minor alpha came out trampling very angry going through the side of the beta that shuddered to see him near

You made Bakura angry -sama ... Can I go see if I can improve it please ? - I speak in a soft voice and somewhat worried the boy

Come on, kitty ! Bakura just throws tantrum as always ... In a while it passes and is again the normal bitter we know - said lifting Ryou legsplacing him on the floor, taking his hand pulls him as he smiles mischievously at the maid I tremble in your room - can you leave now, or do I have to make you go ? - I bark at the beta

Yes teacher ! - and with that practically He ran out of the room with wide eyes of fear

Akefia -sama ... It was not necessary to frighten her in that way ... - I speak with some reproach the little one - that's bad ... - they were talking as they went towards the father's office of the alphas

Bad ? Did not you see his face ? I was almost pissed with fear ... It was extremely funny - the brunette said maliciously

Scare people is wrong Akefia -sama - was still trying to make him come to his senses - she did not do anything ...

Bufando says - Ryou you are a good person, too much for your own good ... The others are garbage that do not deserve to step on the ground where we step, always try to fuck you and pass over ... Before you even try to pass over all the others and destroys the world ... Ryouforget that they are people ! Everyone in the world is trash that you can step on to achieve - I speak with an excited voice and laced with malice the alpha

But ... I do not want to hurt anyone ... - under the gaze the boy

No matter kitty .. For that you have us, to protect you and fuck whoever wants to hurt you - I look at him stopping and taking his chin to raise his gaze - and never look down, you 're the best of this world , the others are those who have to lower their eyes in the presence of us ... Never your kitten understood ? - He said to gently stroke her hair

If Akefia -sama - I smile something sonrrojado and received a small return to resume their way

Let's see what the old man wants at once ...

\- Already in the office -

Finally idiot ! What took you so long ? - I speak before anyone Bakura when they saw his brother - that you did Ryou pervert?

Perverted me ! ? You are the pervert who thinks weird things idiot ! What do you think I'll be doing to Ryou ? He has only 9 curses ! - I speak annoyed and indignant the brunette entering with the omega - what a bad image you have of me ... Fuck that I will be doing to a child ... Formore adorable and violable that you see is 9 ... What the hell do you think What am I going to violate ? We do not fuck, later gladly ... He is notone of the omegas whores sometimes we catch us, or the same in this case it is very hot - mumbling and muttering to himself brown

The omega by his side could hear their murmurs, and every word out of his lips was blushed more to the point that already looked like a tomato and looking for a place where hide from shame - Akefia -sama ... Eto ... I can hear it ... And etooo .. - stuttered the boy very sorry - and Good morning Zork -sama

Yes ... Yes .. Hi, father ... - he greets without much desire

Bakura rolling his eyes pulls Ryou from his brother's side and grabbing his waist places him by his side - for you to call us father ?

Taking a deep breath to gain patience after seeing the scene of his sons says - the call I need something from you three will see is a decreed that a contest be made or rather a challenge between the Milennium branches, is to create a novel device and that it represents the branch of the next one - you see them seriously - I want you to show me that I have not lost my time and resources in your education, is that clear ?

If father / Zork -sama - they said in unison the minors in the room

Vallan and do not disappoint me, you have a month to build it - with that I dismiss you with a wave of your hand - I do not want to know about you until you finish what I asked !

\- Time Skip -

Alfas ! I have an idea ! I know what we can do ! - I enter running the small omega to a studio where the two older alphas were, tryingunsuccessfully to invent something to invent

Seriously ? see Ryou, that's what you come up - questioning curious longhaired alfa

Well Zork -sama said that whatever we created I had to represent our branch, right ? - receiving an affirmative gesture - and the milenniumring branch is dedicated specifically to the creation and improvement of search engines in the networks - receiving another affirmative gesture - then let's do just that ! An undetectable and unstoppable device for any firewall or encryption that has the systems of defense of the protective systems of computers, an artifact that has a perfect system that searches and steals any information that is requested from any type of server regardless of the level of security you have ! And the best thing is that you do not detect it !

I like the idea but how do we lead so that it does not become obsolete ? Remember that we can make it perfect right now, but the technologyand programs change and evolve constantly and at some point we can fall short and become useless at one point - I ask Akefia thoughtfully

I thought about that too , but what if we programmed it with a small artificial intelligence microship so that it is constantly reprogramandocehimself to circumvent any of these setbacks, that as software ... We'll put an alert to warn when you need a hardware change and ready ! **(note: for whom does not know, software is all** **computer** **part** **computer, while the hardware** **physical** **part,** **bone** **component parts) -** I speak excitedly

I like that idea ... But it will be hell to build it, you know it ? - Bakura exclaimed from his place

Yes, but we'll do it together ... I'll program the artifact software, you can take care of putting together the hardware and Akefia -sama can do the blueprints and the design, do you think ? - I explain receiving a statement from the two - then let's do this !

\- Time Skip -

Father after three and a half weeks of working on this shit we present the Millennium Ring ! - I speak with a malicious smile Akefia with in his hands was the ring already finished arroiendoce arrogantly - we try it ?

.. I hope if you read work or no longer know laa consequences - said to put everything in order and set up things for the test

By the time they finished with all the respective tests, in addition to the respective questions and answers about the operation and maintenance of the same, the father of alphas was really pleased with what he saw - well ... I must say that you three impressed me really ... Excellent work to create a trio of brats that always act like idiots - said gaining two murderous looks and a shy that I ignore spectacularly - I'll prepare this to show ... Although I'm curious, who was the idea ?

Father we have the most intelligent kitten in the world ! Of the was the idea and the programming of the software, it is not the best thing that exists ? And it's all ours ! - I speak Akefia conceited and hug at the end of the omega that smiled brightly to be the center of attention and hidclinging to the other's chest of shame

It was nothing ... I wanted to do things well and make everyone proud - he said still in his hiding place in the shaped chest

Hence larguence and I have things to do ! - he ran them all from his office with his hand

\- Time Skip -

It had already been some years and the omega with white hair and 11 years old, dressed in simple short jeans and a short shirt showing part of his navel dark blue short-sleeved, and hair tied in a bright high ponytail , this was organizing and collecting the office of the late father of his alphas, when he accidentally comes across a small box stored in a drawer , when curiosity could but with proceeds to take out the box and see its contents, finding that artifact what design so many years ago.

Happy for his discovery runs into the living room of the house meets the already larger longhaired alpha and with a much - formed body,dressed in a pair of jeans and no shirt, just using his inseparable black leather jacket, when you see acercarce The young omega leaves what he was doing on his phone to pay attention .

Bakura -sama ! I found something ! Want to see it ? - I speak happily giving small jumps in the place

Take it easy Ryou and come here - said sitting more right and patting his lap so the boy feels

He paid attention to the order and sat astride the other's lap, when he felt it immediately he took her waist with one hand and with the other he took the back of his head and bringing it close to his lips for a few seconds in a chaste kiss - and good ? What was that so good that you found ?

Despertandoce the feeling left by the gentle kiss and remembering why he was there gives your alpha found the box - look! It was in a drawerhidden in Zork's office -sama !

The alpha takes the box in his hands and opening it notes the content, seeing the ring inside it lights up his eyes - Ryou are the best ! You do not know how long I've been looking for this ! - and leaving aside the box takes the waist of the child more firmly and brings it closer to his body, taking the back of his hair back to take his lips, only this time he wanted to deepen more contact, pass his tongue through the minor's lip and biting lightly, get a little moan and taking advantage of his tongue tongue exploring the other's mouth and inviting to play the tongue of the boy who shy and somewhat tormente He responded to the kiss by hugging the older man's extremely grinning neck , when the air was missing they both separated slowly, the younger one immediately clung to the other and hid his face in his neck.

The older man smiles mischievously and accommodates the boy so that he lies sideways in his lap and cradled in his arms, already lying on his chest caressed the beautiful legs he had at his mercy thanks to the short shorts worn by the child, running his hands through the outside of her thighs feeling the soft skin, and satiafecho of that raises his hand to the lower part of his back caressing superficially with the nails the upper part of their tails that were lax around them, the less softly gems by the caresses given to his body, the alpha watching the state of the minor placed a series of kisses and soft bites by the neck of others, managing to reduce Ryou to a disaster of moans and grins , satisfied with the reaction under the intentions of the caresses until only caressed Relaxing way the big canine ears of the boy.

When the alpha noticed that the little one fell asleep on he settled himself so that remain lying on the furniture with the omega on lying on his chest, waist pulling him to him while he went back to work on his phone .

After a while sleeping the little boy wakes up a little startled, realizing that fact Bakura leaves the phone on his side and caresses the boy'sears tranquilizing - you slept well Ryou ?

Umm ? - raising a little sleepy head - yes ... Sorry I slept on you ... Ah! I have to keep picking things up ! We are going to move, no ? I have to organize ! - I try to lift quickly but the other I do not leave

Quiet, we still have time, do not need much trouble - I speak driving him to put on his chest - is not much time I have you to myself without the idiot around for acapararte, let me enjoy you - began running his hands distractedly by the luxurious white mane, playing with it - by the way I was going to ask you to take care of the ring, anyway was your idea not ? I want you to keep, besides ... You are the informaticas you know those shits, you will know better than we do use it, just do not let anyone see

Can I really stay ?

Yes .. Seriously - he shrugs, but when he feels him move, he asks him - what are you going to do ?

I'll go find something in our room Bakura -sama

Do not get up, that 's what damned servants, to do something useful for once - makes a beta sign on the corner - you! come here and do whathe tells you!

Yes teacher - says tilting without making eye contact

Umm ... Look for the dresser drawers of the dressing room in my room , a small white wooden box, it is at the end of the last drawer hidden between the clothes, bring it without opening it please - he smiled at the girl a little looking to comfort her without success

You better not touch anything you should not, and was for yesterday muevete - I speak abruptly and voice malice load

Yes teacher - he bowed again and ran from the room to do what he was told

Not carrying what happened to lie down again on the chest of the other, who returns to play with his hair, after a few minutes the girl returns with the box in his hands, without saying anything leaves the box on a table near them and walks away quickly, Bakua is stretched a bit and decision - ten Ryou, but I do not understand you need your memory box

For this Bakura -sama- and looking for a little in the box takes out the gold chain inherited from his family and the ring, and by a small loop up the ring passes one end of the chain, putting it on his neck and closing the bra, use of the said device - how do I fit?

Perfect Ryou , the logo of the family of you is perfect - he said giving a chaste kiss to his lips and returning it to place on his chest

\- Flashblack End -

Leaving his thoughts and memories he finishes organizing his things and goes to Yugi's house closing his door correctly.

\- O - o - O -

Remember to leave Review ! I would thank you a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

You already know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my yaoist purposes ... if I belongedRyou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou -chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 6

(Japanese Domino City - Turtle Game Shop)

Hello Yugi! forgive the delay, I could not find some things and looking for them I left a bit of time - said grinning the white-haired man entering the shop where they were all already gathered

No problem Ryou-chan! Not that it took you long, Joey and Trista arrived a few minutes ago only - Yugi smiled at her kindly - come let's play some games! What game would you like to play?

I do not know ... What game were you guys going to play? - Ryou asked entering the living room of the house seeing almost all the gang there - Kaiba-san does not come?

The bastard never come to these things, very busy with his company to be in these things of girls as he says ... - Joey said bitterly

Quiet man, Duke could not come either, had to stay with setbacks with the time of his father and stayed to help him ... We are here to have fun! So forget about those who are not here - Tristan says reclining on a piece of furniture, putting his hands behind his head - then what do we do?

Let's play DuelMonster ! - Yugi shouted entering with a big box - here I brought letters for everyone to make a decent deck !

Great idea Yugi! - Joey said - although I have my own deck right here - showing a small leather case where the cards could be seen

I pass, I've never been able to learn the rules and all that shit you have to know to play - said Triatan still from the furniture - also Yugi is going to kick everyone's ass, better to see him kicking someone else's back than mine

I also prefer to watch them play guys - said Tea from a corner - I'm not very good at that game

And your Ryou? Do you want to play or do you see Yugi kick Joey? - Tristan asks - or you can also see the most interesting games between Yami and Yugi ... They are less embarrassing than Joey's

Hears! I'm not that bad! - Joey claims

Etoo ... Can I see the cards and explain how to play? I like games a lot, but almost munca I have someone to play with - said Ryou approaching Yugi who had the box

Clear! I explain ... This is a game where the monster cards fight between them, each one has a different attack and defense that determines who wins or loses, there are also some that have a special effect that can help you a lot at some given moment , you can help your monsters with magical cards or several cheat cards that the game presents, if you want choose some cards with which you want to form your deck, remember not only choose monsters, it is necessary to be strategic and choose some spells and traps to protect your points of life - Yugi is remembered - ohh! I forgot, everyone starts with 4000 points of life, loses the first one that runs out of those points, you lose them as your monsters are losing against those of your adversary

Woo .. It's a somewhat complex game ... I'll do what you say and I'll choose some cards - sat on the site and started to check the box - you can play while I watch and so I learn better

Sure Ryou! Come on Joey, let's play! - and so they both sat at the table and began to play and have fun, while the white-haired one was divided between the box between his hands selecting cards and watching the game in front of him.

Children, how are you? How are they going? - asked the kind gentleman entering the room

Grandfather! We're fine, we're playing ... How has the store been? You have not needed Yami or I to help you, right? - Yugu asked stopping everything he was doing

No Yugi, I've been fine alone, the store has been relaxed today, I have not needed help - I notice the white-haired man in a corner concentrated in the box with letters - Yugi do not plan on introducing me to your new friend?

Ohh! Hehe .. Sorry grandpa - he laughs laughing a little awkward

Yami who was close to Ryou catches his attention touching his shoulder, this when noticing the surprise touch startles a bit seeing the surroundings, seeing that it was the center of attention of all and a new person in the room is a little smiling and looking hide behind Yami - hehe it is not necessary to bother you Ryou, the man who has just entered is Yugi's grandfather - he points to what this smiles a little - Suguroku-jiji this is Hikary Ryou moved recently from England and goes to our school

Hello Suguroku-san, nice to meet you - the white-haired boy politely greets himself from his hiding place

You are an adorable little thing ! That omega more charming, with a few years less bucara woke you - commented jokingly getting Ryou back to hide behind Yami

Grandfather! Do not say things like that! Ryou excuse me, my grandfather likes to joke - Yugi talks nervously while everyone around them starts to laugh - have you already chosen some Ryou cards?

If Ryou, I want to see! I've always been curious to see which cards you choose - I speak Joey - sure are tender things like fairies and colorful goblins

Yugi remember the stories that I have told you, of the times when the Omegas had great magical powers and we were all more in tune with our nature - the old man spoke with a nostalgic voice - there is something that I have not told you, this game is based on the creatures that were summoned for protection in that time, you could invoke infinities of creatures but you would always feel bound to one in specific, either your own creature or those of your companions, the spells and traps are techniques that used to take care of themselves .. .

Seriously grandfather? - Yugi asks with illution

If it's true what I tell you, they also say that people usually choose the letters of spirits that were invoked if these powers still existed - I clarify to his grandson

Then the creature of Yugi has to be a Kuriboh, because it always saves him in the least expected moments and in almost impossible ways - says Tristan

No mo molestaria - says Yugi - Kuriboh is a great duel monster and very useful

You are the only one able to make Kuriboh a useful duel monster Yugi - said Tristan - well .. You and Yami

And mine is the black dragon with red eyes .. ! And Seto with his blue-and-white dragon we are unstoppable - speaks Joey with a confident smile

And Yami would be the Dark Magician - commented the only girl

Let's see Ryou! Show your cards ! - Joey exclaims

Umm .. Sure? - the white-haired is insecure to the table

Sure man! Do not leave me with the intrigue! - Joey speaks

Ryou having no other option places the cards on the table and deploys them so that they all appreciate, making everyone open their eyes surprised, remarkably pale Joey says - ee ... Ryou ... I'm sure you like them ... These..? - Treats insecure and noticeably nervous

Yep! I really like these! Why? Do they have something wrong? - I ask with a confused face

No ... There's nothing wrong ... It's just that ... - Joey continued without being able to form coherent words

Do not listen to Joey ... He's a coward ... But he confuses us, because you have pure demons, zombies and ghosts in your cards ... I mean, you're pretty nice and kind, we can not believe you like these things - I speak Tristan for all

I like these things very much guys, my alpha and I are always always watching horror movies and we are quite fond of things of the occult and of the spirits - clarified Ryou - the demons and specters are quite interesting - I finish with a tender smile that taking in mind the conversation and what he said made him look something spooky

Joey moving away from the boy mutters - they are always the most quiet and innocent

So if Ryou's invocation would be one of these creepy things? - Tristan asks

Not necessarily, it can be a taste of him without meaning anything too - Yami reassured everyone

Less bad man ... I would not like to be close to one of these things - said Joey calmer

Yugi .. Can I keep some of these letters? - timid asked the white-haired

Claro Ryou! That kind of letters are not my style of top ways - the other replied with a smile

Children! They want to have dinner? - I ask the grandfather of the omega suddenly

Yes! Starving! What is there to eat? - said the bottomless well known as Joey

I have to cook even guys - clarified the grandfather

Need help grandpa? We are several and it can make you heavy to cook for all - I speak worried the tricolor omega - I can help you!

Yes .. I could use a hand but Yugi ... - was interrupted by Yami

Aibou ... I think we can let someone else help grandpa ... We do not want to repeat the last time - said the somewhat nervous alpha

Yami-kun ! It was not my intention to intoxicate you the other times ! You will see that this time I do it well! - I claim the omega with a pout

Etoo .. Yami what happened the other times? - Tea asked somewhat self-conscious

Yugi has intoxicated Yami several times in the past in his attempts to cook - explained the grandfather - that's why we no longer let him help in the kitchen

But this time it will be different ! They are good! - Yugi claim with pouting

Aibu ... Surely someone else could help him, and so you stay here with me and we keep playing - I look at all of you with expression between threatening and supplicant

Do not look at me, live with Seto and have servants ... What you do is microndas food - I speak Joey

And I'm burning water - says Tristan

I could help you Mr. Muto - the white-haired man said, surprising everyone

You know how to cook? - Tristab question impressed

Yes ... I have to, if it were for my alpha we would live on takeaways and meat ... I am the one who cares that we feed ourselves correctly ... And he likes what I prepare, so it can not be so bad ... I promise at least not to make them sick - joke Ryou, achieving a pout of Yugi and laughter from others

This good boy, come with me ... - said Yugi's grandfather to guide Ryou to the kitchen with him, arriving both began to work while talking quietly, that sounds on the phone of the store - Ryou watches here, I have to go see that call, I was waiting for it, I'll be back! - and left the kitchen quickly.

Ryou observes his surroundings and when noticing that he was alone and without anyone who could arrive by surprise, he takes from his pocket a glass jar with a liquid inside - _with this they will fall asleep ... It is an undetectable drug, and the best thing is that the effects appear after they sleep, not letting them wake up for anything until they complete their_ _complete sleep cycle, but it will not give them any more effect or they will sleep early -_ he approaches the pots - _They have been the only ones who did not want to hurt me apart from my alphas ... My alphas will harm them with whatever I get the most for sure ... I do not want to hurt them, they are not the same as other people, but. .. My alphas count on me ... I can not fail them, I ... I do not want my alphas to hurt them ... If I get the information, my alphas will harm them and they will hate me, if I do not get anything ... My alphas will be disconnected from my -_ he bites his lips, reaching an empty desicion the contents of the bottle in different foods - _I'm sorry guys ... My alphas will always be first ..._

Suddenly the door of the kitchen sounds when Yugi's grandfather comes in again - forgive me, I left you alone with all this and I was late, it was a call from some suppliers of the store who had already been delayed for an order and we had to settle accounts , how are you going here?

I think that everything is ready, Mr. Muto, "Ryou said respectfully.

Checking the food - if this is ready, go tell everyone while I finish serving this and fix where we will eat all

Clear! - and with that the omega came out of the room - _I hope you guys forgive me ... But I can not fault Bakura-sama and Akefia-sama_

\- O - o - O -

\- Time Skip -

Ahhhh ... ! Are you! How lucky is that alpha, this was delicious! - exclaimed Joey leaving the notorious pansa full - I do not marry this!

It's not so much for kids ... I just helped Yugi's grandfather - the white-haired man said something embarrassed as he finished eating - I did not do much

Do not be modest boy, you know I did not do much ... The wonderful dinner today was thanks to you - said Yugi's grandfather picking up the dishes and organizing the table, returning everything as it was - Hey kids! It's a little late, they're making it comfortable for the bed - he told them to watch them do what they were told

Hey Tristan! Let's be gentlemen! The omegas and Tea that are the first to take the bath, then we will go - said Yami authoritative voice - Yugi will go first, then Ryou, Tea, Joey, Tristan and finally I ... Then we will see the sleeping arrangements - I finish the tricolor alpha to see everyone obey

By the time Yami came out of the bathroom with a very dark soft red cloth pants and a flannel braces of the same color, showing her shapely arms, she approaches the room with the towel around her neck and watches that all but Yugi and Ryou is there.

Trista wore clothes very similar to his, only that pale green color, this was very entertaining writing on his cell recostado in one of the small furniture in the room.

Tea was sitting on the biggest piece of furniture along with Joey dressed in pastel pink shorts with frost details and a sleeve shirt until the elbows of matching colors, Joey next to her was dressed in soft white trousers and an equally white short sleeve shirt with a big black dragon with red eyes, Yami after seeing all over the place and not seeing the two smaller omegas ask - where are Aibou and Ryou? We have to fix where everyone will sleep ..

Yugi drag Ryou to his room since they finished bathing, to show him something he said, they have not come down from there - Tea responded

I'm going to look for them - announce to climb the stairs to the room - aibou! It's me? We have to fix where the boys will sleep - knock on the door again, when there is no answer, open the door and find a tender scene.

Apparently Yugi wanted to show the other all the private collection of games that he had because everything was messy and thrown at random by the room, the two omegas were embraced very close breathing softly in their sleep, Yugi with a short pajama shorts Amethyst color with white details and a long sleeve shirt to match, Ryou was dressed like only that dark blue with silver details.

Yami not wanting to disturb her sleep, she enters and quietly and gently picks up the scattered games around putting them in place, when she has just picked up everything she approaches Yugi and kisses her forehead softly, going towards Ryou she arranges the pillows and places him on them giving him more comfort, he arranges a little his hair to take some blankets and cover both boys with her, turning off the light leaves the room leaving the two little ones to sleep.

Going down to the room finds the interrogative faces of the others - and Yugi or Ryou? You were not going to look for them? - interrogate the blonde

Yes but apparently the night has been very intense for them, they have fallen asleep and I did not have the heart to wake them up, so we'll fix it right here - go to a closet in a corner and pull out some futons pillows and blankets with the help of Tea and Joey - we are going to move the furniture and we will all sleep here in the living room - and doing so they go to sleep.

\- O - o - O -

\- Later that night -

Ryou opening the eyes of bright silver color gets up from the bed and observes his surroundings, sees that he is alone with Yugi asleep in the room, shadows begin to surround him and to haunt the room darkening it, in that his canine ears and the spectral figure of 7 very long shadow tails moving around, concentrating the shadows leave the room to check the other inhabitants of the house, confirming that everyone is asleep the shadows return to group near him.

From the shadows begin to emerge points of light that run through the room, suddenly one stops and shines more intensely than the others calling the attention of the boy, approaching the site sees what he was pointing smiling sideways showing small fangs, takes out they draw a small purple lapto with an inverted pyramid in a top right corner, take it and turn it on.

 _What will be the password to access the administrator?_ _-_ he asks himself when noticing the small window - it does not matter already the hack and I enter - he said with a small laugh and with a small movement of the boy's hand a shadow appears at his side and disappearing leaves on the floor a small black bag, which the boy takes without even turning around to see, taking a series of cables and machines connects them to the lapto and with a few seconds of work could enter the main server of millenium industries without alerting any alarm on the server, with another signal the shadows leave you a small box out of which takes out the golden ring that I created so long ago, and taking out one of the tips that hang discovers a USB connector that seeks to connect to the lapto but hesitates at the last minute thinking - _if I do this I will give you all the tools my alphas need to destroy many people ... I can stop them even, at least for a while ..._

Turn a little and look at Yugi lying quietly on the bed with his piercing silver eyes, although for seconds they take a little green - _they have been the only ones who have wanted to be with me_ _besides my alphas ... But I will disappoint them if I do not do this ..._ \- closes his eyes for a moment and sighs to calm his thoughts, opening his eyes bright gray and hardening his expression he turns to look at Yugi thinking - _I am sorry Yugi .. Boys I can not betray them ... I will see if I can save them in another way ... I love you, but I love them ..._ \- and quickly turns to his work and quickly connects the ring to the lapto, instantly the eye to the center of the ring begins to shine and a window appears on the computer, placing a series of codes begins a countdown - _When this is finished I will have in my hands everything my alphas need to finish their plans ..._

With that check again the surroundings to see if everyone is still asleep, when a sound coming from the ring catches your attention - _Bakura-sama is ready ... I already fulfilled what he asked me -_ with that he erases the evidences of his actions and picks up everything with another gesture of his hand the shadows gather around the ring and the other things, by the time the shadows are dispersed nothing is left in the place and everything is the same as before, with that he rises from the place and the shadows gather around him immediately and cover him, when the shadows disperse his ears and tails disappear, opening his green eyes again he walks towards the bed and lies down covering the sheets with Yugi and the , clinging to the smallest boy whispers in his ear - really apologize for what happens from now on ... I hope that when everything is over they still want to be my friends ... - and with tears in their eyes the omega falls asleep .


	8. Chapter 8

You already know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my yaoist purposes ... if I belongedRyou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou -chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 7

(Japanese Domino City - Turtle Game Shop)

It was already morning when everyone in the store got up for the day, in the main room was waking the grandfather of the boy, dressing and getting ready for the day leaves the room and goes to his grandson - Yugi are awake? - question touching the door, having no answer opens and enters finding the two omegas still tangled and asleep in bed, laughing to himself delicately moves the shoulder of his grandson to wake him up, watching as this opens his eyes gently - good morning Yugi, get up and wake your friend, I will do the same with others - he said to receive a sleepy confirmation.

Ryou ... Wake up, the grandfather is already raising everyone ... We have to change to go using the bathroom to leave after the bath to others - he said still with some sleep the boy, waking up the other.

Claro Yugi ... I'm already awake ... - replied the other raising also

Down the boys were in an equal situation, Yami already up saw Yugi and Ryou down the stairs already dressed, Yugi with clothes and normal ornaments of leather and metal, Ryou with dark jeans and a white shirt with sleeves to even above the elbow with silver decorations . The others also began to dress for the day, and being all ready sat in the room everyone to talk.

So? What do we do today, guys? - Joey asks

What do you guys want to do? Do you want to go somewhere? - Yugi asks kindly

I can not realyb Yugi, I have to go with Seto and help him with Mokuba for a while - Joey apologized with a nervous little niece

I can not leave either, stay with Duke to leave later - said Tristan

If you want to leave Yami and you, I accompany you, I have nothing better to do really - I speak Tea

I have to finish organizing some things at home and I have to go home soon, sorry Yugi - said Ryou with a sad face

Do not worry, we will leave another day together while we enjoy this other time that we will be together - Yami spoke calmly to everyone, and with that they spoke until each one had to leave by their side

\- In the Ryou Apartment -

 _I have to tell my alphas that I already did what they asked me -_ Ryou rushes into his room and pulls the lapto from his hiding place in the closet, leaving it on the bed freeing his ears and two tails, suddenly the room darkens in a dark way and the surrounding shadows shake, making a gesture with the hand the shadows leave the box containing the ring on the floor along with the bag with the other things, carrying everything to the bed with it prepares everything to turn on the computer and send the work, but biting a bit his lips stops to think - _This is the last chance I have to repent and_ _try to save the boys from my alpha ... But ... I do not want to betray them ... They have done too much for me ..._

\- Flashblack -

Akefia just left his father's office feeling absolutely brilliant, with a smile from ear to ear he takes his new "kitty" in bridal-style arms while his brother was still throwing insults at him for taking the boy in his nose - curse Akefia! Wait, bastard! - yelled the 9-year-old alpha running towards the

Move demon, we have to find the nanny that father contract for the cute, we have to ask where is your room but I think it will be connected to ours - talking while walking around looking

Is not that beta that is there? - points to the girl who helped Ryou to dress in what came to the mancion

Akefia had noticed that the small omega in her arms was incredibly tense and trembled a bit, but she was not knowing it in the meantime to help him, but she was already getting a little worried because the tremors rose every so often, so she rushed to get there where the beta and practically I bark - where the kitty will sleep? - before his strong voice the boy in his arms released a strong shudder

The woman surprised by the tense and annoying posture of the other one is scared and she resonates nervously stuttering - she is the one that is connected to her rooms

Without even recognizing or thanking the girl she turns sharply, all the interchanging was seen by Bakura who was noticeably confused by the behavior of the other, however he followed without any words exchanged between the two until the other's odd attitude irritated him - Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you now that you're upset? - I ask him in a Bakura malumo voice

Nothing, shut up a moment and walk, we talk when we get to Ryou's room - the other replied, Bakura is surprised at the use of the boy's name by the other, only towards that when he had something in mind, so I do not speak at all the way to the boy's room so as not to really irritate the other

As they entered the room Akefia went directly to the furniture that was under the window, left the child tense sitting in the middle and opened the curtains and windows, flooding the room with sunlight and fresh air in the morning, with this He sat down next to the boy who had not looked up from his lap since they left him there, Akefia stayed for a while exchanging glances between the clearly frightened boy and the landscape of the window, trying to think what to do next. make the omega feel better, already irritated by not being able to think of something to do, he sighs and begins to run his hand gently through the boy's hair, the cone trembles a bit still he says - hey, I'm not exactly good at comforting or Calming people ... So I have no idea what to do to make you feel better, could you tell me at least why you are so afraid? I mean ... Neither Bakura or I have done something that really hurts you? I am abrupt and that is a bitter but we do not see so bad right? - he says in a soft voice to the child who is a little calmer

I can speak...? - the child whispers in a very low voice without looking up even from his lap, the brunette had to strain to hear him

By...? Why the fuck are you asking me that? Of course you can talk ... Why would you have to ask permission for that shit?. People can talk freely, you know? - he replied confused the older

I'm supposed to be an omega and I have to ask permission ... I can not speak if an alpha had not given me permission in advance ... My father said it - I finish with a little tears remembering the way his father abandonment

So your father was an idiot, because you're an omega does not mean you have to ask for permission even to breathe ... Also, how old are you? You do not seem to have more than 5 years ... - he said observing the delicate and small body of the child

I have 6 sir ... - the boy said in a low voice

Sir? What the fuck? I look old or what? For your information I have 12 I am no sir ... Call me Akefia and already - I speak the other

But ... I will not get in trouble for that? I will not win any punishment - the omega asked in a somewhat scared voice

Hell no! I do not know what the fuck your father has put in your head but you have to forget all that shit, you talk as if ... - he stops abruptly when a disturbing thought comes to him - _I do not want to think such horrible things about such a small child, but he talks like those omegas who raise some bastards to sell them as pets or exclavos ... What the hell did your father want to do with you?_ _I have to have a very important talk with old Zork about Ryou -_ I frowned noticing his nervous posture and his dull eyes - _his father is a bastard that I hope will rot in hell for all eternity ... Now more important ... How do I take away whatever his father put in his head?_ _-_ he thought to himself, sigh and kneel in front of Ryou so that he is at the same height as him, taking his chin up his face so that they look into each other's eyes - Ryou, I really do not know what shits you have been taught and sincerely I do not care, the important thing is that you forget all that crap, if you want something ask, if you want to say something say no matter ... You're not with your father, you're with me and with the bitter one - points to the other nearby alpha that was watching the exchange without interrupting sitting nearby, which I look at him with a scowl for the insult - and with us you can do what you want, you promise me that you will forget all that stupidity that they have told you?

Ryou could not believe what he was hearing, I was afraid it was a lie of the boy - seriously? ... Will not they hurt me if I do things wrong? Or will they scream at me? I do not like ... I do not have to follow the father's rules here? - I ask with a small hopeful flash in his eyes

No kitty, here we will take care of you and nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise - Akefia said seriously - truth Bakura? - they look at him to wait for his answer

Of course we will take care of you, nobody touches what is mine and I already said that you are mine - Bakura said walking and sitting next to Akefia in front of Ryou

The boy still looks at them wondering if he can trust them but wishing in his heart if he can do it, the eyes faith the elders showed pure sincerity in his words, with that he forgets all doubts and throws himself hugging the neck to the two guys sobbing a little and whispering choppy thanks.

The two alphas surprised by the sudden hug remain rigid in place and somewhat blushed, muttering together -  
Is nothing...

Smiling softly the little one releases them and the others recompose themselves trying to hide their red cheeks - eto ... What do I have to do now that I'm here? I mean ... Father said he was going to live here from now on ... - remembered with some sadness

Bakura noticing the slight change of mood in the child speaks to distract him - hey, did you remember your room? We can do it together if you want

I went through it a little when it arrives .. But if you want we'll go through it together this time - the omega said smiling shyly, his eyes had absorbed a faint glow making it more tender even

Let's go then! - Akefia said smiling broadly and taking the hands of both boys drag them across the site causing laughter in the omega and annoyance in the other - first we will see the door on the right!

That door was closed when I looked around for the first time - I explain the omega

Of course it was closed chibi, that door leads to my room directly I do not like to enter without my permission ... Although you have permission to enter when you want, the door connected to your room will always be open, but the entrance to your room will remain closed, nothing else the service can go to clean, but after a while I get the key to your room - said while they came to the door and opened it - welcome to my room kitty! - dramatically extended his arms while letting them in

The room was elegantly decorated in red, white and gold; the bed was as big as Ryou's and it looked extremely comfortable, with a TV almost the size of the wall on one side and a piece of furniture that had several video game consoles together with millions of games, on the walls there were several photos hanging framed of Bakura and Akefia of different ages and some type of daggers and short jeweled swords like ornaments, although the lethality of each one was noticeable, had three doors, in addition to the one that entered the room - the first door is a study - he said entering and showing the room, had in a corner a large low-legged table with several pillows scattered around, on the table were several books and articles of work, several shelves full of books and on the other side a computer last generation along with several other electronic devices, all the same as the other room red, white and gold - nice no? Let's go to the other one!

With that, I quickly took them out of the place and went to the next room, finding rows and rows of clothes of all styles, hundreds of shoes organized in a corner, watches and hundreds of other things on top of a large comber, the place had mirrors everywhere and followed the same theme of color of the previous - as you can see here I keep all the clothes and other stupidity, is not so interesting all this so we follow the next door - he said returning them to take the hand and dragging until the next door

This was significantly larger than the previous ones and was full of things to exercise, a boxing pear on one side, treadmills and things to do weights and several different sports courts - and this is the place where you can almost always find me. .. It's my favorite space in the whole house ... What did you think of my room? You can move in the moment you want and the time you want - with that they went back to Ryou's room, which now after seeing the previous room it felt notoriously empty

Now it's my turn, come with me Ryou will show you what a real room is - with that I take the omega's hand slowly guiding it to the next door, Akefia following close behind smiling widely with her hands tucked into her sweater pockets.

With that they entered a room similar to the previous two only decorated in silver, white black, with a large bed and a TV as big as Akefia's next to a large piece of furniture with thousands of organized films, the walls were bare of ornaments, this also had three doors - one of them is where I keep my clothes and the other is where I study, it does not really change those rooms between the two so it's not worth it to show you - I speak pointing to the two doors - you have the bathroom shared between our rooms, so ...

Interrupted by Akefia - we tend to bathe together the three kittens - he said what the omega blushed violently and the other threw him something

Do not be an idiot! Ignore Ryou, they let him fall from the cradle, he is not in all his senses ... We will have to take turns and ready - Bakura clarified to the minor that one followed something smiling - my favorite room is this - with that they went to another room that had a large table full of tools, cables and various circuits, to the surroundings were several electronic objects, some complete and others in pieces - this is my studio where I can build what I want, I love electronics ... You liked my room? - He said trying to make it look like he did not care about the answer

If I liked your rooms ... They are very nice! - said the omega smiling softly, you could tell that his mood had improved and he had more confidence with the two alphas around - can I enter your room as well as Akefia-sama's? - I ask a little shy

Of course if Ryou, that door will always be open for you - the long-haired man said shrugging his shoulders

Hey, what's that "sama" after my kitten name? - I ask confused the alpha

My mom came from Japan and she taught my sister and I the language, she is the most respectful honorific that exists, it is used when people have extreme respect for each other, do not you like it?

If I like kitty, you can call as you want, only I had never heard in my life - he replied - this room shit is empty Ryou fuck ... We have to change it - he said entering and fixing the part of the room omega - I know! I'm going to ask father for his card to buy you nice things ! Clothes, shoes and other things that we see

Etoo .. Sure? I do not want to cause problems - said the little one

It's not a problem, we'll have to do it sooner or later, so do not feel bad Ryou - I speak Bakura

Stop worrying kitty and let yourself spoil a little - Akefia said guiding them back out of the rooms into the hallway.

\- Flashblack end -

 _They gave me confidence and company when I felt abandoned and without value ... They are the only thing I have had in a long time, and they are the only sure thing in my life ... I can not disappoint them ..._ \- he said to himself the omega sitting on his bed surrounded by electronic devices, with everything ready to send the information to his alphas - _Yugi and the others will have to forgive me ... But I will not fail my alphas -_ with that I finish connecting everything to the lapto and with a few commands to the machine the information was loaded and sent - _now I will wait for an answer from my alp .._

He did not have to wait long when the machine started to sound alerting the omega - Hello! How are Akefia-sama? Bakura-sama?

We're fine Ry ... Do not worry so much about us, how are you? There was no problem in getting the information? - Bakura asked seriously on the other side

No, everything went perfect ... The information already sent directly to your computer Bakura-sama

Excellent Ry, I knew I could trust you - the alpha said with a wicked smile - get ready that Akefia is ready to travel

I have everything prepared by this side, do not worry Bakura-sama - the boy smiled

Well, we'll be in touch Ryou - goodbye alpha pelilargo - goodbye Kitten! I want to see you! - the brunette said goodbye to one side, and with that the connection was cut off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all! Here I come with a new update ... I hope you enjoy it!

You know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my Yaoist purposes ... if I belonged Ryou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou-chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 8

\- House in England - Office -

Ryou is the best - said Bakura reading the information sent by the omega - with this finally everything will be our

I can never understand how the hell Ryou does to hack computers that way ... He took almost all the important information from all the branches - said Akefia, astonished playing with a dagger next to Bakura - now what is the next Kura movement?

We will start with Milennium Eye, exactly the steps so that this branch is ours, when we finish with this Pegaso will not know what happened - he said with a malicious smile - you already have everything ready to travel ?

If bitter, I have everything ready - he said in a mournful voice - what do I have to do to help you with your great plan ?

For now only take care of Ryou, when your time to act will warn you - he said without looking at him concentrated on the screen of his computer

I can not stand you, I long to bother Necrofear and Diamound ... Sure they are more fun than you - he continued saying in a mournful voice, which the other ignored olimpically

\- O - or - OR -

\- Domino Institute -

 _Today Akefia-sama will arrive ... I have to go and look for him at the airport, whatever I leave here, I miss him a lot ... I want to see him_ _!_ _And Bakura-sama also missed him a lot_ \- Ryou was lost in his thoughts inside the classroom, Yami who was at his side realized the state of the child and was trying to awaken awkwardly without success, when the bell that warns about the completion of the classes sounds, the Alpha speaks to get your attention - Are you! I've been trying to talk to you for a while ... What did you think ? Also the bell is ringing, almost everyone left the classroom - said something funny the alpha pointing around

The omega to the darce account rises suddenly surprising the other and says - what time is it ? Is it too late ? ... I have to move guys ! Excuse me, but I'm late ! - Said the omega picking up his things very quickly

Ryou why are you so rushed ? Is someone waiting for you ? Do you have something to do ? - asked Yugi approaching the boy and Yami, others watch the scene from the door of the room

Umm ... I did not tell them ? My alpha arrives today ! I have to pick him up at the airport, and I do not know if he's arrived yet ! I have to leave !If I leave him waiting a lot he will be mad at me - I explain to the white-haired man walking down the corridor leaving the institute while the others followed closely - we better say goodbye guys ! Realments I have to hurry up guys

Do you want us to accompany you Ryou? Seto can take us in the truck to all and so you will be faster than on public transport - said Joey

Really ? And is not it a lot of hassle ? - the boy asked hopefully - he would really help me a lot

The pelicastaño alpha was going to complain but was stopped quickly by Joey with a hit in the ribs - no problem Ryou we take you, come on guys ! - He said to start dragging Kaiba trying to let go of the other's grip - come on Seto is not for much, we'll take it a moment and then you can go back to your company

Tsk! - complained for low - will they move or do we leave without you ? - I shout to the boys in a bad mood to notice that the others were still moving

Ryou quickly approached and got into the rear seats along with Yugi and Tea; Yami, Duke and Trista got in the back part of the truck, with that Joey was placed in the passenger seat after observing that everyone was above the car and safe - Seto we can go - I warned the alpha sitting behind the wheel writing by phone

\- O - or - O -

\- Domino Airport -

The boys had already arrived at the airport and Ryou had left them to ask about the flight of alpha, something boring watch the white-haired omega talk to one of the employees of the place

At last we will meet Ryou's famous alpha ... How do you think it will be? - sake Duke converses to others

No idea ... We have not heard Ryou describe how he is physically ... But what I've been hearing from him until now is not very good ... He sounds like a possessive and abusive bastard - Joey told everyone

Guys we have not seen yet to be jumping to that kind of conclusions ... And if we are exajerando? We'd better wait and meet him - Yugi said to everyone with a smile - maybe it's just a very overprotective alpha who cares a lot about Ryou and that's his way of proving it ... It does not have to be exactly bad, right ? Maybe the area of England where they live is not very safe and that's why it takes care of it so much ...

It may be ... Better let's wait and see this character - I tell you Tristan

What I will never understand is why to mark an omega at age 13, was a child - said Yami with some disgust - I also know my aibou for a long time, but that did not give me the right to take it barely He gave his jealousy, I still hope that Yugi is really ready and is my soulmate ... Thatseaweed already lost several points with me for that - he stopped when he saw the little white-haired man approaching them - what did Ryou tell you?

We arrived on time guys ! Your plane is still in the air, in 20 minutes you will reach the track and begin to lower the passengers ... Let's go to the waiting area, guys, I know where the passengers will be leaving - the little boy said with great excitement - I'm very happy ! I miss him so much !

It's okay Ryou guianos, you'll see but you have to calm down - Yami said laughing funny

The omega to hear it smiled a little embarrassed, and without saying anything began to walk to the place, which had some people watered by there are also waiting and sat on the chairs to spend the time, Ryou gave small little jumps on the seat and He swung his legs constantly, causing diversion in the others who watched him in silence, after a while a voice through the speakers announced the arrival of a plane, and began to see the passengers arrive, Ryou got up and began to watch carefully the door waiting to see his alpha enter, while the others just watched the people enter not knowing who to look for, suddenly they saw Ryou running out shouting something they could not understand, alarmed looking for the child.

They saw him throwing against a dark-haired, athletic man, notoriously older than all of them, with white hair very wild up to his shoulders, dressed in dark jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt and a long jacket with a red hood and white details with some accessories. , everything was noticeable and very expensive, this seeing the omega run to the extended arms and caught the small body and turn it in a small circle.

The others, noticing that this was the person they were waiting for, approached somewhat cautiously, noticing the older man taking the child down, grabbing him by the waist in a possessive manner and joining their bodies, trapping his lips in a demanding and demanding kiss, the others looked somewhat uncomfortable. Feeling out of place Yami cleared her throat a little to draw the attention of the two unsuccessfully, with a notorious vein highlighted in the forehead Yami spoke to them - Ryou, do not you think to introduce us ? - He said in a slightly tense voice

The unknown alpha stopped kissing the boy, who was smiling, breathless, and without letting go of the omega's waist he told them notoriously annoyed - who the hell are you and what the *** do you want ? They do not see that I'm busy ... Pierdance better - I glare at them to change their attention to the boy in his arms

Yami not liking the tone and the way of being of the other came close to the pair - you do not have to talk to us like that, we are only friends of Ryou and we came to accompany you to receive you, are you your alpha no ?

Friend of my kitten ? - I smile maliciously and I look at him with mockery - ...

Akefia-sama this is Yami Muto, is a classmate of the institute, as he said and the other guys from behind were accompanying me to come here to look for you - the alpha was going to say something more but Ryou intuiting the disaster that would unravel between his friends and the alpha stopped him - if you want to introduce you the other guys, he is Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Yugi and the one who is in front of you is called Yami - I point them out presenting them all and begging you with the look that out friendly - guys his name is Akefia - this time he addressed the group asking forgiveness with his eyes

A taste ! Ryou has told us a lot about you ! - Tea was advanced to the group trying to break the tension between the group

Tsk ... - he complained in low alpha - you have to choose best friends Kitty, well come on I have to collect my bags with what little I could bring at one time ... I could not bring all my *** for the stupid laws of the airports on the luggage ... I had to send by mail and arrive in a few days - said dragging the omega at the waist while talking about him away from others

Ryou you want us to accompany you ? We have nothing better to do and we can help you show everything to your alpha - Yami said between clenched teeth and quite annoyed - _I do not want to leave Ryou alone with that brute, I know that he has lived with the guy all his life, but I will not have a clear conscience if I allow him to continue taking advantage of him ... Surely he is with him because he does not know anything better and he's already used to ... I have to make him see the kind of guy he's with_ \- the alpha thought to himself, watching the dark side of the boy take the waist of the child tightly to have him near the

Akefia-san ... Ryou has told us a lot about you, and missed him a lot! - said Yugi always friendly - could you tell us something?

Umm ... ? - Akefia was going to ignore the omega tricolor but Ryou's look was enough for him to sigh and resigned himself to answering - what the *** do I tell you about me ? Ask to see dwarf - he said with a sly smile, receiving a murderous look from Yami that I ignore, while waiting for the arrival of the luggage of the alpha by the conveyor belt

I do not know ... You go to college ? Or what is it ? - asked Yugi smiling

I already left the prison ... I say university, I direct the company that inherits from my father ... Something else ? - I talk nonchalantly

Already graduated? How did he do it ? Ryou said he was 18 ... as he did in such a short time? - I ask surprised Tea - I understand the case of Ryou that I advance a few years of study, but it is not possible to overtake as much as you ...

Upon hearing the girl's question, the brunette laughed loudly and laughed, won more irritated looks from the group - Ryou told them I was 18 years old ? Good ! I'm glad you did what I told you Kitty - I talk as I stroked the boy's head next to him and gave him a little kiss on the neck and managed to smile - for your information I'm 21 years old idiots, I told my Ry to lie if someone asked him that - ended with a malicious smile before the looks of surprises of others, while Ryou asked for forgiveness with his eyes, even in the arms of Akefia

 _The guy is 21 years old ... And he has an omega of 15 ... And he took it as his own when he was just 13 years old, the bastard was a 19 year old man when that ... I'm going to kill him ..._ \- Yami thought very angry, the others were still surprised to hear the age of the alpha, Akefia to see his luggage go through the tape away from Ryou leaving him with his friend to go pick it up

Ryou ... Is it true what he said ? ... is 6 years older than you ? ... - Joey asked with some caution

Hai ... - replied simply without seeing much trouble in it - I do not know why he told me to lie, and forgive me for doing it ... I did not really want! But my alpha said it and I had to do it - I finish something sad

Do not worry ettoo ... Ryou is not for offending or anything but your alpha is a bit ... - Tea started talking but stopped when he did not find a suitable word

Akefia-sama is a little abrupt and mischievous ... But it's not bad, just ... It has a strong character - Ryou told them smiling happily watching his alpha draw two giant discomforts from the tape

Kitty ! We can get out of this crap! Say goodbye to the idiots and come on, we have a lot to catch up to you and me - he said approaching dragging both suitcases and carrying a large backpack on his back, with a malicious smile and a little lustful, the child was blushed to the ears with his last comment - I can not wait to have you begging under my kitten - I purr seductively to the ear, leaving the younger one even more smiling and in shock, laughing slightly from the face of the omega - I'm going to look for our transport, I wait for you outside fast - I finish to leave the site

If Akefia-sama - responded to the air somewhat tremulous, he turned to face the group of guys who saw the scene - already heard friends ... Sorry but I have to go, they are waiting for me ... See you later !

But before he could turn to reach the alpha, he was stopped by a soft but firm grip on his arm, following the hand saw Yami, this upon seeing the questioning glance rushes to say - Ryou what if you ask your alpha if We could go somewhere together, it could be fun and we all know each other, could you?

Biting his lip and asking if it was a good idea in the end he answers - I do not promise anything ... Let me see what I can do if ?

Okay, we'll be with you ... Right guys ? - He gave everyone a meaningful look, and taking the hand of his aibou followed the white-haired with the others behind

Ryou approached his alpha who was already out in the parking lot placing his luggage in the suitcase of a bright red convertible, the others followed him giving him some space, the alpha without seeing him speaks to him - get on the kitty car, I already I got a better residence than you live now, but after a while we'll go look for your things, now what I want is to get to my house and forget the *** plane, and I know exactly what we can do - I talk as I put everything together and closed the trunk of the car, to turn it to see seductively, to then change to an annoying look noticing the company of others in the distance - did not I tell you to say goodbye to them? What are you still doing here? - I talk to the white-haired omega staring across his arms and narrowing his eyes, with a rough and intimidating voice

Ryou noticing this under his gaze submissively and with a trembling and frightened voice said - if I said Akefia-sama's farewell to them, forgive me it was not my intention to ravish him or disobey him ... Do not bother with me, it's just that they wanted me to ask you if We could go together and do something to get to know you - never looked up from the ground and you could see that it was shaking a little

Joey noticing the white-haired boy in that state did not resist and spoke standing in front of the little boy looking at the alpha with a frown - it was our idiotic idea, you do not have to mistreat the boy for it, if you can not be nice then leave and leave the child to Do not hurt him bastard

The alpha laughed mockingly loudly of the blond omega, and without ceasing to see him mockingly he crushed his arms supporting the car with an expression of superiority - and who are you to tell me what to do ? I can treat my kitten as I please, I belong to do what I like with ... And I would say you get out of the way for your sake - ended with a wicked smile that made the blonde swallow thick, but even so it did not move from its place in front of the minor

I do not know who the hell you are or who you believe but not threats to my omega without suffering the consequences - said Kaiba in a cold and quiet voice, but clenching his fists until they got white from the pressure coming to stand next to Joey

Akefia to see the other alpha acercarce and without wanting to make a scene even bigger for the idiots, he said almost in a growl - Ryou move and come here - he saw his around some curious people who felt a group of powerful alphas with really threatening auras, and some omegas with them came to see the situation

The white-haired when listening to the order without looking up began to walk towards the alpha being stopped quickly by Yugi who looked at him trembling and nervous, Yami went ahead to all and spoke to the brown-haired alpha - I think it's better to keep calm by the omegas who are with us, we do not want to bother them with our threatening auras, do we? - I speak in a safe and regal voice, like a king who expects to be obeyed - you can consider the offer I made to the child and go out with us, or leave alone and return by Ryou when you lower your anger a bit, but I will not leave you alone A smaller and weaker omega than you in that state, is that clear ? - I finish with a serious look

Tsk! Do you want to go out ? let's go out then! But it will be where I say ! - I look at him with mockery and contempt - get into the car with the dwarf and another idiot of your group, the others can follow me in another car - he said wryly - and his honor leaves the omega come with his alpha ? Or do you need something else ?

Yami, ignoring the other's mockery, looked at Yugi so that he would let go of the omega that had never taken off his eyes from the ground, biting his lip Yugi did what he was asked with many doubts, the Peliblaco feeling free way Place him in front of his alpha, he looks at him slightly - goes up - he growled at him simply, without waiting a second more he went and entered the car

The white-haired boy did not last much on the site because without saying a word and sat down next to his alpha, Yami took Yugi's hand and with a comforting squeeze led him to the car, Tea without wanting to leave them alone also climbed with them, the others went to the car and quickly rose Kaiba pa ra not lose the other car arr ank at a very high speed.


	10. Chapter 10

You know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my Yaoist purposes ... if I belonged Ryou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou-chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 9

\- In Akefia's car -

In the instant that everyone is inside the car Akefia started the engine quickly, and without warning started at an unhealthy speed of the parking lot, causing Yygi and Tea to shake in their seats and Yami was upset, Ryou had not reacted much since they went up to the car - could you slow down? There are omegas here and I do not want them to get hurt by your imprudence

The only response he received was a malicious smile and mocking look through the mirror, in addition to further accelerating the vehicle - the only one that matters here is Ryou and I do not see him shuddering or shaking - he said simply won a grunt from the other alpha

Everyone turns to see Ryou with concern about his lack of reaction, Tea who was behind the omglega touches his shoulder a little looking for his attention with little success - Ryou ... Could you tell him to slow down a bit? - Akefia took a particularly wicked and dangerous turn that won many insults from others on the way, and made jump and grab their seats to those who were behind - etoo ... Ryou? - He kept trying to make him react, trying to make the alpha driving the vehicle not realize what he was doing

It is totally useless what you do girl, he will not answer you if I do not give permission to do so, so stop wasting time - said the white-haired alpha without looking at her startling the beta when exposed

And why do you have to wait for your permission to respond to your friend? I do not understand why you have to ask your permission for something as simple as expressing - I ask Yami clearly annoyed from behind

Why do you have a problem with that? - I ask mockingly, Yami was going to say something but I will not let him do it - no problem? How good that we are understanding then

Yami could no longer with the brazenness of the guy in front of him, was about to throw against the guy but Yugi took his hand urging him to calm down a bit, so he does not launch to hit the man driving a vehicle at full speed, breathing deep and thanking her omega Yami sits tenzo in her seat

Little cat! Let's go to your house first, I'm full of that stupid uniform - he said looking askance at the junior's blue uniform - I brought some of your England clothes among my things, you traveled very lightly before, the rest sent by correspondence next to Mine, you have to put something sexy for me - I speak stroking his hair with one hand while the other hand driving at high speed between the streets - you! - I look at the furious alpha behind the mirror lazily - tell the others to look for something so that you also change, I want everyone well dressed so better look with what they are wearing, tell them we will meet in my kitten's apartment

Yami took a deep breath taking his cell phone and wrote a quick message to Joey telling him everything that had happened until now, receiving an immediate response

Where will we go after changing Akefia-sama? - heard the soft voice of the white-haired omega talking for the first time since they got into the car, he was observing slightly the alpha next to him

You will see it kitty! It's a surprise! - He said with a broad smile

They continued without anyone saying a word until the alpha stopped in front of a luxurious complex of houses, where Akefia under the car lowering one of the suitcases with him, and taking Ryou by the hand entered the complex with everyone following him, gesturing to the guard on the way, they continued for a while and arrived at their destination, a small but cozy little white house in a corner, Akefia taking the keys out of her omega pocket, opening the door, entering and letting others in - she attends the kitten idiots while I fix some things - with that I let go of the omega and went down the aisle, losing sight of

Yami and company had sat on the set of furniture while waiting for others to see their surroundings, when they saw that the alpha was removed from the room Tea was the first to speak - I like your house Ryou, it is very homely - he said with A small smile looking for a conversation

I'm glad you like it, although I will not live much longer here, Akefia-sama told me that I would move to the house that he got for us - he replied with a shrug

At this Yami let out an angry snort and I speak - that alpha is an idiot, I do not know what you do with him, it's not good for you Ryou I'm telling you

Do you want something guys? I can do something quickie or get them something to drink ... - he said ignoring what Yami said - do not worry that it's not a problem

Do not worry Ryou, we're fine - Yugi said - are you okay? - I ask with a little concern

Yes, why do you ask? - asked the white-haired something confused

It's just ... You did not look very good in the car, Tea tried to talk to you and you ignored her ... Tell me, are you really alright?

I tell you that if I'm fine Yugi, sorry if I made you feel bad Tea, it was not my intention - I look with pity at the girl who smiled - my behavior was because Akefia-sama was upset ... I know it was not with me completely , but help to get upset, if you were told that it could not be at that time was not bothered ... I do not like that Akefia-sama is upset with me - I explain - but I already feel calmer ... Porfavor , I do not want him to be upset again ... Could you not do things that make him angry?

We do not do anything to make him angry, he gets upset because he's a bastard Ryou, listen to me he's not your boss or boss over you ... You do not have to obey him blindly, you're your own person and if it's fear what you have us friends we can help you not to bother you more - Yami said seriously without anyone noticing a shadow stretched and appeared behind everyone, and Akefia came out of hearing everything said with a furious face, when suddenly smiled coldly and I crossed my arms in the corner yet without being noticed in the shadows by the guys - Ryou please listen to me, we worry small and we do not want you to get hurt by that guy, I do not know what he has done to you, but I do not want it to happen anymore, It is not good for you...

If Kitten listen to it - interrupted Akefia coming out of her hiding place with a cold smile and a look that promised to unleash hell next time she spoke - why are you still Yami, continue with your talk that was extremely interesting, I swear ... I want to know what more stupidity soltarias ... - the others surprised by the mysterious appearance of the peliblanco alpha were still paralyzed

 _What is this?_ _Suddenly the atmosphere feels heavy and suffocating ... I feel I can not breathe properly, and my body feels heavy, I feel that I will faint at any moment because of the pressure_ \- Yami thought with the body somewhat trembling without being able to move a muscle, while watching the white-haired alpha

Ryou rubbed his lip very nervously as he saw the shadows around them move and dance under the command of the alpha, sensing that it was just seconds before the whole situation took a very bad turn for everyone - _if I do not do something already, Akefia-sama will attack them with the shadows and kill them ... And then we will have to talk to Bakura-sama about what happened and how his plan was ruined, and I do not want to deal with the two angry ... Something must happen now!_ _That distracts the anger of my alpha -_ the white-haired thought to himself very nervous - _I will try something ... I hope it works ..._

/ **Akefia-sama please ... Calm down and do not call the shadows ... We'll ruin everything and Bakura-sama will be really angry /**

/ **Ryou I'm going to kill the very damned ones who think they can come and try to get away from us, so do not even think about getting into this, if Bakura has a problem with what he can come and kiss my ass** /

Ryou winced at the anger he felt through the link with the other, but still kept trying to calm him down / **do not be silly Akefia-sama, he would never leave your side or Bakura-sama's ... I'm totally his, my body, soul and mind belong only to you two, and no one can ever change that ... I love you, but please, Bakura-sama has worked hard to achieve this ... You can not punish what they said, at least for now you will have to have patience, then I am sure that Bakura-sama will not have any problem in destroying them as you please** / the omega felt some pity for the last thing he said to his alpha, he really did not want any of his alphas hurt any of his friends, but at this point there was little he could do

/ **you win my kitty, they will be saved for now ... After they will be totally mine, that Yami will regret all the eternity of the day when he wanted to get away from us** / with that the shadows around him calmed down and the atmosphere in the small room became lighter and everyone could breathe properly

/ **Thanks Akefia-sama** / Ryou breathed a sigh of relief for this and sent a wave of gratitude through the link, receiving in return silent apologies for making him uncomfortable

Good...! In view that there is nothing more to say kitty you can go to change, then I do, I leave the things that you put on the bed ... I stay with your friends - seeing the look something scared of the child He said funny - I will not hurt you if that's what you think ... As long as they do not fuck me, patience will be fine ...

Sighing and knowing that this was the maximum that he will get from the other person, he gets up from the place, but before he could get out completely, the white-haired man took his waist in a quick movement, bruising him against his chest and taking his lips in a rough kiss, trying all the other's mouth and slightly biting the lips leaving them very red, satisfied I leave his lips to go down to his neck and leave a very noticeable mark on him, with that I release his waist and gave him a slight push in the direction of the corridor - do not stay There is stopped!Do not you see that your friends are waiting for you? - He said mockingly to the extremely smiling boy, who ran out embarrassed of the place, in that it sounds the tune announcing someone in the entrance - they must be the rest of idiots ... To the bad step it is necessary to hurry so that better I am going to see - I leave the rest in the room still recovering

He opened the front door seeing first the chestnut alpha that glared at him, barely saw him, with the others behind, rolling his eyes, he told them cynical - they are not really welcome here ... But not doing anything about it , so go on once before I regret it and send them all to hell, tempting thing ... I could be taking my kitty in the bathroom, but I have to put up with them ... Definitely life is a bitch ... - he complained as he walked to the room where Yami and the other two were, and threw himself against one of the furniture making a face - feel and do what they want, as long as they do not bother me - taking out his phone started to play with him ignoring everything around him

You have to be so vulgar? - the one girl claim lightly - you do not need to be so direct all the time ... Ryou is a sensitive and sensitive omega, you could seriously hurt him one of these days

I say and do what I want, so go fuck anyone who cares - he answered while paying attention to your phone

You do not have to treat it badly, I just gave you some advice for the sake of your omega, do not you care how it feels? - I speak to him this time Yugi tried to reason with the

He is not as pathetic or weak as you, do not talk about him as if you were talking about yourself - I look askance at him maliciously

I would appreciate it if you do not offend my aibou, besides he is right, Ryou has a noble and loving heart, he is a good boy to be with a monster like you, you will destroy him if he continues like this - Yami seriously said, crossed his arms

You already have me with the talk, who do you think they are to talk about Ryou like that? I've spent most of my life with him, you've known him for a long time ... A few months? ... They do not really know Ryou to say that he does good or bad in his life, so go ahead and do not go where Do not call them - I look at them all with anger barely retained

Akefia-sama, how do I look? - At that time Ryou suddenly and being ready to cut any replica that was happened in the group, Akefia to see him smiled widely and the others were shocked at the beauty they had in front

A pair of black leather shorts that fit like a second skin and covered only half of her creamy thighs, highlighting her wide hips and gorgeous back; with a blue satin king short-sleeved flannel showing a little navel, with a jacket also open black leather sleeves up to the elbows and came just before the knees, with black ankle boots and silver details with a little heel , complementing everything had silver accessories and his hair was half-gathered in a high and careless ponytail, with several strands coming out of it and framing his features; she wore a little glitter on her lips and outlined her black eyes highlighting her vivacious green eyes

Ryou ... What ...? - Incoherently asked Yugi shocked to see the always shy boy dressed that way

Why do they all look at me like this ... Akefia-sama, do I look bad? - I ask something confused and sad the boy

Not at all Kitty, only they have not seen anything so spectacular in their lives and their brains exploded - said the alpha rising from where he was - you look beautiful do not worry, I'm going to change fast - saw the group that were already taking the clothes with which they would change - move that we are already late - and so everyone started to change, and everyone was ready and it was only necessary for Akefia to appear, when they heard movement in the hall they turned around, and they saw what could only be described as a god of sex in person

Akefia is engaged in tight leather pants, with details of gold chains, a white shirt and his inseparable red and white jacket, complementing everything was a chain of gold and a clock elegant and expensive, wearing black shoes with details in silver - they're all ready, are not they?Because I really do not have the patience to wait for any of you - I get to where Ryou was and I take him by the waist sticking him against him - and well my kitty? You like what you see? - I speak with a sexy smile on my face

You look great Akefia-sama! - he said smiling pink because of the closeness he had with the alpha - are we all ready? - I ask receiving confirmation immediately by all

The arrangements will be the same, the dwarf and idiot will come with us next to another ... It does not matter if it is the same beta or change to another of you - I inform them walking to the door with Ryou by the hand - others can follow us

Where are we going? - Kaiba asked seriously

It's a surprise ... You be a good boy and follow my car, no questions! - I speak slyly irritating the other, with that they left the house and got on the cars, marching towards the road

\- O - o - O -

\- Time Skip -

After walking for a while at the same speed with which they arrived at Ryou's house, the car finally stopped on a street where you could not see anything around, with many doubts in the head of why they were there and being Yami the only one with enough courage to ask questions - did something happen? Why do you stop in the middle of nowhere? - I ask the brunette who was concentrating on his phone

Do not bother ... I need to call before I arrive, so shut up - Akefia answered distractedly, Ryou saw in confusion as his alpha uses the device until he takes it to his ear and starts talking

Hi, I arrived in Japan a few hours ago, but I had to deal with some issues before, but I'm on my way - after waiting for the alpha to speak to the person on the other side of the phone, the alpha is silent listening to the other's response

It's just me, Demon has stayed in England to finish some business there and it comes in a few days - Ryou was encouraged to hear a name known in the conversation, Akefia noticing just wink an eye in his direction smiling, winning a giggle in exchange , those who were behind only saw this exchange with much confusion

I'm not going alone, I'm with my omega and with some of his companions - he took off a second the phone from his ear to direct Ryou - how many of you are?

They are 7 without us two ... - he answered somewhat confused, counting Yugi, Yami, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Joey and Kaiba

Have a place reserved for 7 people that is close to my place, I will be there as always next to my omega - said returning to the phone - is there something that I do not like or discover something out of place and you will not live to tell, is it clear? - I threaten with a threatening voice and smile, to hang the phone without waiting for an answer from the other, Tea and Yugi to see the fitness of the alpha trembled a little in the place, Ryou just looked at him smiling slightly, the alpha kept his phone and returned to start the car at high speed

The road they walked little by little gained more life despite the sun was already hiding, the surroundings began to gain more light thanks to the neon lights that adorned all buildings around it - we are in the most luxurious area from the city? - Tea asked with astonishment after observing his surroundings, but he did not receive an answer

What do we do for this part? I really do not think any of us apart from Kaiba can pay anything here - Yami said.

I can pay for any crap that is here - he answered the alpha

Then you will pay for all of them? - I ask the tricolor with a raised eyebrow

You do not know how to shut up, no? In addition we arrived - he said crossing to a parking lot, a really fat and small man in an elegant suit was signaling towards the vehicle at the entrance of it - good night sir, I'm glad to see it! - he said in a flattering voice, now that they were together he could tell he was an alpha, only really pathetic in comparison to all the alphas in the group

If okay, take - Akefia got out of the car and I threw the keys - keep it well, I see a single scratch and I tear your head - he said as he turned the car and opened the door to Ryou, the other I only swallow thick before the threat - keep that car too, the same question although I really do not care much - Ryou took the hand that the alpha offered and got off elegantly, entangling his arm with the alpha

That is your omega sir? A real beauty let me tell you - he said taking the boy's other hand and kissing the back of his hand, while giving him a supposedly seductive smile, the boy just looked at him without expressing any thanks for the compliment

You are waiting for a written invitation to go out or stay there is the whole damn night? - He told those who were in the back of the car, that they left slowly

I think it's already cleared up the point that if you say things normally, they do not have to be kind at all, we'll do them ... You do not have to threaten people every two to three - it was the first thing Yami said with some resignation in his tone, going down with Yugi and Tea behind him, and signaling the guys in the other car to do the same

When everyone went down and the man took the keys given by Kaiba, and making a small gesture two guys took the keys from their hands and went to the cars, turning them on and taking them into the parking lot - they will take care of the vehicles, sir, let's follow me - I inform the white-haired alpha, who completely ignored him and started walking without waiting for anyone with Ryou's arm still entangled with his own, the boy just signaled his friends with a smile to follow him

The man to see that he was behind the group could only scream - sir wait! - while running pathetically to stand in front of the group next to Ryou, panting as if he ran a marathon, Akefia only bufo irritating the scene

They walked down the street, the group seeing the surroundings of the unknown area, Akefia just looked forward without expression in the face with Ryou serene at his side, the man began to speak again tired of silence - are his friends sir? - Diho referring to the group that accompanied him

Hardly, they are only here because my omega asked for it - he responds coldly without looking at it, the man looked at them from the corner of his eye mainly at the omegas of the group, to which Yami and Kaiba glared at him, the terrified alpha turned his eyes to the front

Excellent omega you have sir, a real treasure - commented after a while watching out of the corner the delicate body of the white-haired omega hungry, this although it did not show on his face was already really uncomfortable

Akefia noticed and looked with a malicious smile at the other who did not take his eyes off the body of the child - it is true, but as all treasure carries a curse with him - he said as if he was telling a really important secret to the other

Seriously sir? - said stupidly - although I do not believe in curses, those things died along with the old races sir - he said confident, but looks at the omega with a new look of suspicion and curiosity

Insurance? - I ask the alpha with malicious tone - I can assure you that the curse is reality

Then tell me sir, what is this curse that surrounds the omega - the idiot man asked without noticing how Akefia's smile became really manic

Or is it really simple, anyone who looks at him exactly as you did a few moments ago I roll his eyes with my own hands - he said lazily, in the exchange he had moved with Ryou and now he was with the man , who took the shoulders and embraced fraternally, while speaking

The man when listening to the above opened his eyes wide and his skin was placed as white as the paper, looking at the smile and maniacal in the other only got to put even more white, in that Akefia comments as if they were two friends talking about your day - do you want to prove the veracity of the curse?

No sir! Excuse me! - began to stutter and say incorencias still very pale and reverence the alpha who only laughed with fun

With that the guy did not have the courage to talk anymore, they walked for a short time until they came to a really big establishment decorated with neon lights and looking like it came out of ancient Egypt, turning it into a sophisticated mixture of the new and the old - welcome Ryou and other idiots to the Desert Wolf - the alpha said dramatically, extending his hands around as if pointing to everything around them


	11. Chapter 11

Waaaa ! After days of delay and delay (I live in Venezuela ... I suffered a lot lately without internet, electricity or water in my house for days, I swear it was for dying of boredom and heat in my house) ... let's say they have not been the best days for me but here I am! with a chapter that has days ready but that I could not publish ... I hope you forgive me ! you want the readers!

I await your comments!

You know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my Yaoist purposes ... if I belonged Ryou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou-chan)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 10

The Desert Wolf you say ? You dragged us to a nightclub ? - Joey asked with distrust

It 's not just a Joey club, it' s the most popular and expensive clud that is currently in Domino, it 's really new, it has not been around yet but it has gained great popularity since I opened Duke to everyone

Hey, how do you expect us to get in there? First, not everyone has the ability to pay for something there, and second ... Have you noticed that we are all minors ? You're the only one who is old enough to enter - Joey informed him

This shit is mine and can enter whoever I want - said the white-haired alpha surprised everyone - and if they want something just ask, they will not be charged anything they ask, so they are free to ask what they want

The others had eyes like plates when listening to the information - seriously, all this is yours ? - I ask without believing Tea

Yes, I got bored and wanted to see what it would be like to have a place like this - he told them lazily, the answer made everyone sweat lightly, with that the obese alpha that was with them went ahead and spoke with the guards at the door, which respectfully they bowed and opened the doors for them

In what they entered they were amazed with the interior, it seemed that they had entered to a kind of Egyptian tomb / palace, the walls were decorated with golden objects and fabrics, columns and other decorations according to the theme, a dance floor in the center of the room where several young people dance with the rhythm of the high music that resonated on all sides, in front there was a liquor bar, around there were tables, sofas and armchairs of different sizes and colors that played with the fantasy of those who were inside , also had a second floor, apparently even more private than the first from where you could see the floor below

You will be installed on the second floor, that is the Vip place, I will have someone specifically to attend them in their place, of course if they dance or something they will have to go down, if you want privacy and that nobody will bother you upstairs - Akefia told them while guiding them around the place, and climbing the stairs making a sign to the guards stationed at the entrance of the stairs, climbed them and entered a place even more elegant than the previous one, they walked until they reached one of the most remote places and pretty, it was like a kind of sanctuary separated from everything else, thanks to the different fabrics and adornments that separated the place from the others, but even so it was possible to see almost everything in the club from the place, the white-haired alfalfa made them a sign and everyone came in finding a space where he sits comfortably - I'll leave them here while I fix some things from the place, and I'll take Ryou with me - I inform them the alpha coldly, he made a sign and a boy dressed of what seemed to be exclavo Egyptian - this here will attend them while, ask what they want and he will bring them - with that he turned and drag Ryou along with him, who could only smile slightly and dismiss with his hand before they disappeared from the group view

Etooo ... Are we where we think we are ? - asked the only girl incredulous

Yes Tea ... We are in one of the most expensive and popular places of Domino ... - Duke said lightly mockingly - and the best thing is that we do not have to worry about anything ... So who is with me to call that kid and start the night ? - he said in a playful tone to everyone

Guys ... We should not worry about Ryou ... I say this alone in who knows where with that aggressive alpha - said Yugi with looking at all of them in search of support

I do not understand what is your concern ... - everyone looked at him questioning - do not get me wrong, if I care about the child, he is an innocent and everything ... But he has been with the guy all his life, what do you hope to achieve ? He was right about something, we have been friends with the boy for a few months, we have no right to get involved unless we see that something is really wrong and until now I only see an extremely possessive, protective and brutally direct alpha ... But he has not touched a single hair of the boy to hurt him, so there is no problem or anything we can do for the moment ... - I explain shrugging shoulders

Is that ... I have a feeling, let's say a feeling ... I do not trust the guy and I do not want him near Ryou - I speak Yami - but you are right ... At this moment there is little we can do in the matter ... But I'm going to keep my eyes open for anything that Ryou comes back to - the alpha said seriously - I will not allow harm to an innocent if I can do something about it

As you want, I do not care, I am in a place that even in my wildest dreams I have believed to be and kill me if I do not enjoy your paranoia ... - he said to raise and call the boy who approached, all decided to do the same for the moment and forget the situation

\- O - o - O -

\- With Akefia and Ryou -

After getting away from the boys they came to a door guarded by two large and intimidating guards, near her was the same obese alpha from before he had lost sight of all the time, only now he was holding a large number of papers and folders in their hands, the man to see them approached them shakily - sir these are the papers he asked me - he handed them to the alpha, Ryou being the one who took them without seeing or saying anything and returned to hang on the arm of his alpha without expression some

Well, I'm going to review them right now, I trust that nobody has entered through that door, right ? - the alpha turned to look at it for the first time in a penetrating way

No sir, this door has been locked under a thousand keys since you left - I assure you nervously - wants you to escort your omega to a table so you can work ?

He comes with me wherever he goes - he growled at the idea of getting away from the boy

Yes, sir, I apologize for suggesting it - reverencio until you saw them enter through the pierta and disappear and I frown the raised head with the snapping of your teeth - even I am not allowed to enter that area and I am the one who manages and keeps everything running around here, and soon your bitch can come and do what you want here, that alpha more pathetic, dejace control by an omega ... And I subordinated to that guy, if demon-sama was here this would not happen - complained with an irritated voice the idiot without noticing the movement of the shadows in a corner

After going through the door our peliblanca couple walked down a dark corridor without hurry, Ryou turned to look at his alpha with shining and bright eyes - Akefia-sama ... I hear what that alpha said ? - I ask in a somewhat monotonous voice, around the shadows took undefined canine forms and moved around the place as redeandalas and playing as you see happy dogs for the return of his master, the omega looked around the site noticing them - it was really a good idea that you will leave the Anubis Jackals guarding this place

Later we'll settle accounts with him ... Meanwhile we have other things to do - the alpha spoke while the shadows took shape more solidly, looking like jackals black as ink with eyes of brilliant grits - you can free them Ryou, it is not necessary that you hide in this part - said the alpha

Ryou just shrugged and in a second they appeared in his hair between his ears and under the jacket stood and crawled on the floor 4 long and tails, some brave shadows came and tried to catch them playing with them Ryou saw them sideways and smiled slightly, with a movement of his finger the shadows moved in a corner and covered the papers, when they disappeared the papers went with them, releasing the grip of his alpha, closed his eyes and shadows covered his body completely fast, the figure began to mutate until they formed a kind of very large dog with several tails, the shadows were scattered leaving in place a kind of mixture between a wolf and a very large jackal, elegant and delicate but powerful appearance, with 4 tails waving lazily around him, Platinum-white and grizzly eyes, the black jackals saw the figure animated, the great silver animal turned to see the alpha as if asking

If Ryou can play with them for a while - he answered the question tacit among them smiling slightly walked back down the hall

Ryou and all the other figures rejoiced and ran through the site, chasing each other like mere dogs playing, entering through the shadows on the walls behind the alpha and leaving in front of him following one another, they bit and playfully rolled in the floor for fun of the older who saw everything and denied with a smile, the alpha concentrated on his way and saw pass some doors that I ignore, until he reached the end and found the door he was looking for, taking a set of keys from his pocket he opened the doors - kitten dismissed and come - he said what the great silver animal came out of a shadow on his left, the black jackals around seemed to moan with some disappointment but they scattered in the shadows anyway

Once inside they found a large room, in a corner there was a large desk with a sophisticated computer and a chair remarkably comfortable to work, behind that there were several archivists and libraries with stored things, in front of the desk next to the wall there was a large leather sofa and a low glass front table with some decorations on it with a fluffy alfonbra underneath, next to the sofa there was a bar with several drinks inside.

The other half of the room was a little higher, up a couple of steps there was a huge four-poster bed with several pillows remarkably comfortable, Ryou had returned to his hybrid form I was observing its surroundings I notice that on the ceiling of the bed there was a large mirror, the head of the bed had fluffy handcuffs attached and a gold choker with rhinestones from which protruded a string a long crazy also attached to the bed, Ryou I mentally measured it and I noticed that whoever wore it could move around the bed only, but he did not lower it from the ceiling. Two gold shackles were also hung with jewels, a large closet next to the bed, which inside had several thematic clothes. sexual.

A box with several sex toys, and on the other side a kind of stage with a golden and jeweled tube in the middle, to an elegant stereo all elegant and luxurious, Ryou returned to look at that side of the room taking everything together with a raised eyebrow and from where I was standing I turned to see the alpha sitting on the sofa watching him with a lusty smile, the omega still with raised eyebrow and trembling could only say - Bakura-sama and you are the biggest perverts in this world - the vos was loaded with resignation

The other one just laughed loudly from his place before the comment - I do not know what is your surprise before those things, if it is nothing compared to what we have done previously, I can not imagine your face if Bakura really followed with his plans and annexed to that place a masochistic wing ... You know how he is in our house in the forest - he said maliciously

Bakura-sama wanted to do what ? - I ask something alarmed the minor

Akefia who was still laughing at the boy's expressions went to the bar and poured himself a drink to talk - Do not worry, I'll abandon those plans ... We could send the job to hell for a while and release some of this ... What do you say ? - He asked seductively as he approached and took the boy's waist sticking to his body, blushing violently to the child - you want? - He handed him the glass of liquor in his hand, the boy shook his head slightly, to which the other one took a drink and kissed the boy giving him the drink

The boy choked a bit with the strong liquor that burned his throat and separated - and why ? - I ask after breathing deeply

I want you to relax kitty - he replied with a smirk - if I get drunk a little you will be more docile and you will forget about work and everything else for a few seconds - I answered by way of tantrum - I want to release something of that you know ? - I point to the bed and the rest

You have no choice - the little boy said with a smile and his eyes were the innocent greens of always - Akefia-sama will take whatever you want, but after we finish everything here, when we return with the others and enjoy ourselves for a while ... But you know we have things to do, Bakura-sama expects us to do things well - he said hugging his neck smiling and smiling - then I'm all yours for whatever you want ... The night is young and we can make muhas things - he said near his lips

Akefia felt as her whole being flared up at the thought of having the boy ready for him, smiling predator whispered in his ear with a voice full of desire - I hope you know what you provoked, you will not leave my bed all night - with a purr and a scorching kiss that left the omega shaking and dizzy - we have to invoke Bakura, prepare everything while I look at the shit that the idiot who runs this place leaves me - I let go and completely change his tone and aptitude to a serious and cold , moving away towards the desk where the papers were left in the shadows some time ago, sitting in front of the desk I take the folders

Ryou had already left the stupor left by the kiss, and with an expression that matched the one who took his alpha hill his eyes and when they opened it again they took that sinister bright gray hue, at the moment the area seemed to darken suddenly - Akefia-sama where did he put things? - I ask approaching the alpha

The brunette paused for a moment to think about his answer - look under the cushions of the sofa - told him to return to his own

With information Ryou went there, and I raise the cushions finding a small hollow space inside where some things were stored, I select from there a bowl of gold with hieroglyphs carved around and a small jeweled dagger - and I found Akefia-sama, activated the protections so that the energy does not leave here? - I ask receiving a careless confirmation, with that said he went to the center of the room and placed the bowl on the floor placing a doll on it made a large cut with the dagger in it letting the blood flow and fill half the bowl of blood, already being in the middle the shadows hurried to cover the wound healing it without leaving any type of mark, leaving the dagger aside I take the bowl and began to draw with your fingers on the floor a sort of pentagram surrounded by hieroglyphs When he finished that, he got up and around him, shadows concentrated, raising his hand to the center of the image, closed his eyes and began to murmur words in a strange language filling the room with a heavy and powerful energy, the red pentagram before the boy's blood began to darken, absorbing the shadows around him, until he was totally black, Ryou under his hand until he placed it in the middle of the drawing on the floor, when onto his hand the floor transparently as if it were water when reaching to put his arm almost complete, after a while he began to remove it, bringing Bakura with him through the drawing

Since the alpha is totally in the room still taking the arm of the omega I speak - it took so much time for you two ? They should have brought me hours ago ... - was the first thing he said when he opened his eyes, without letting go of the arm of the omega, he got up and took the child in his bridal style, walked to the sofa and sat down comfortably, with the omega in his lap cradled against his body

I think first he greets bitter, and ask the kitten that it took us so long - said the brunette without turning to see

Bakura just turned around to look questioning little boy in his legs - Yugi, Yami Muto and his group of friends asked to come with us I do not understand why Bakura-sama ... We had time with them - he answered them in a neutral voice and with the closed eyes distrutando of the light caresses that made him in the back

So the damned sennen is here? ... It's a pity that I can not do anything to him yet and that he does not have enough time here - Bakura said mockingly - and how was your encounter with his majesty ?

Akefia to remember everything that has happened since the plane felt his anger overflows - I was about to kill him, kitty was the one that prevented him to tear them piece by piece at all - I speak with clenched teeth

Well done Ryou is not yet time to pay ... - I caress the little boy's ears - that was the reason for the emotional disaster I felt for the link no ? - Received a confirmation from both of you - I do not have much time here remember, Ryou's energy is not eternal ... So let's go to business - I speak seriously giving a soft kiss to the lips of the child to lift up removing the little one in your lap - Akefia you already have the new mancion where vivire prepared and installed ? - I ask

Fuck I just arrived in the country, tomorrow you have it ready ... You travel past tomorrow, do not fuck from now on - I growl the alpha released the papers he had on the desk

Well, I hope it's like that - Ryou listened to them silently from his place on the sofa - I already contact Pegaso, everything goes according to plan - I speak again Bakura maliciously

As we will get Eye Bakura-sama, they have not told me much of their plans - said the omega with a small pout

True ... You see Ryou this is something ultra secret, we really only have knowledge of this thanks to your masterful feat of getting inside the central network of the company - I speak to the omega with a proud voice - Pegaso suffered an attack on his life some time, but they did not take his life as was the objective, they took his wife's, after that he was not the same again, the pain consumed him and he dropped everything, nobody has ever noticed thanks to the efforts to hide it from his right hand Roquet, he has barely kept afloat Eye without much help from Pegasus, who became somewhat crazy after the death of his wife a few years ago - he stopped a moment to walk through the room - Roquet to state a time looking for a business that saves the company, and Pegaso justice for its omega ... - smiled mischievously - what if everyone gets what they want? ... The ring can give the impulse to the company you need, and ... You know who did the attack on Peg azo? - I ask the omega ruthlessly with evil - the sennen family was the culprit of the attack, specifically the uncle of the current owner of Puzzle, you know the story that exists between that guy and us, apparently we have an ally who hates the bastard family as we ... I'm sure we can use Pegaso as a piece against the sennen - the alpha smiled with evil - in which we have Pegaso on our side and the assured company we can make our next move

And what would that other step Bakura-sama be? - the omega I speak interested

Our next goal in the branch of the Rod ... They are a more formidable enemy than Pegasus, we will be careful to go from here - he said seriously looking at both of them - at the moment you two do not have to do anything, I have an appointment with our next "ally", I will inform you how to get this meeting - his form suddenly began to turn transparent - apparently I ran out of time - sigh approaching the omega - Ryou will call you at what you arrive so that you come to visit me, thank you for bringing this piece of my soul here so I can talk to you

You're welcome Bakura-sama, you can count on me for whatever you want - he smiled clearly exhausted

Keep this piece of my soul and a body of shadows is costing you very small, I do not want you to put too much stress on your soul, I'm going so you can rest - I hug him up off the couch feeling his body shaky and unsteady, I take it bridal style and I carry him to the bed laying him gently, I caress his cheek gently and together his lips just a touch at first, until the alpha preciono but his lips against the other and bite his lower lip earning a moan of surprise, the alpha He took advantage of it and put his tongue in his mouth, listening to the sweetness of the omega and prompting him to play with it, the contact being played hard for a few moments until the air was needed between the two and they parted, caressing the boy's ears. Last time he moves away from the bed and stands on top of the pentagram on the floor - I'll take care of him, we'll see each other Akefia - with that his body began to be swallowed by the drawing until it disappeared next to the pentagram


	12. Chapter 12

You know that Yugioh does not belong to me or anything like that, I only use the characters for my Yaoist purposes ... if I belonged Ryou and Bakura would appear much more on screen (mainly my Ryou-chan)

Special warning for the chapter ... contains lemon at the end (for those who are waiting, but be kind that it is the first time I write lemon, give me your opinions on whether it is okay or terribly bad please!)

With nothing more to say I love you very much and read ... .. !

Chapter 11

Akefia noticing that the other was gone, got up from where he was and walked to the bed, where he was leaning the omega resting and lying on his side at his side staring at him

I finish with your work Akefia-sama? - I ask the sleepy child

Yes, and revice as this place goes and compare what the jackals said ... Apparently it is half smart who runs this place, has not tried to steal me - he said as he passed a hand and drew him against himself

I'm glad your business is good - yawning - bringing a part of Bakura-sama always tires me a lot

I'm going to give you my energy, remember that we still have to have our reencounter night and I want you to see one of the houses here in Japan - he was speaking, running his hands through his soft hair - by the way, I will write you at school, you will come with me to do some things, also when he comes Bakura will also want to have time with you

Okay, I do not get lost a lot anyway, everything you teach me already

It was not my idea to place someone who already has a university career in a useless prison - he shrugged his shoulders - it was the bitter idea

It is not so useless ... - to see the look of incredulity that the other was giving him sighs - it is fine if it is useless in academic terms ... But it works to the plan not?

Forget better that there is a plan or something outside of us tonight - he said to silence him with a chaste kiss, the alpha began to reodearce a dark opaque light almost black, the omega closed his eyes grizzly and relaxed in the kiss receiving in his body the given energy, after a while they separated - better kitten?

If Akefia-sama, much better - said the omega after opening his eyes again of its normal bright and innocent green, although the edges were still slightly silvery, which the alpha noticed with some concern but did not comment anything about it - Let's enjoy the rest of the night Akefia-sama - said the omega smiling happily, to which the other just nodded still something thoughtful, with that they both got up and left the room

\- O - or - O -

\- With the others -

At the table where the boys were left the fun of everyone was noticed, they talked and shared all in a pleasant way

Hey guys! I can not believe that it had been so long without knowing this place ! - exclaimed excited the only girl of the group arriving at the table after dancing a while on the track

If this place is great! I'm surprised that Ryou's alpha owns all this ... - Joey said in amazement

Speaking of Ryou ... Do not you think it took a long time to get there? We have been here for hours and nothing to return - said Yugi in a somewhat worried voice

Umm I do not know ... But we really have no idea where they will be, so it's not like we can go look for him - Duke answered simply - we just have to wait for them to come back - I comment to keep enjoying his drink

When out of nowhere they hear a soft voice - hello again guys! They are having a good time? - jumping a little in their place they turn to look at the new arrival omega

Ryou man ! How are you? It took you a while to come back! - Joey told him he was stuck to Seto's arm

I was helping my alpha to check how this place was going, between one thing and the other I guess we missed our time, but we finished our work for today! - the boy replied cheerfully

Good thing, I thought you would not go back today - Yugi told him - but you're here! Come sit with us - the omega approached to take him by the hand to sit with everyone, the white-haired wanted to say something but was interrupted

Where is your alpha Ryou? - I ask Yami

Ummm ... That was what he was trying to say ... he's there for beech - he said pointing them to the other side of the place, climbing a few steps was what looked like a long throne where the brown alpha was sitting looking at them directly - and he's waiting for me ... His place is that and I like his alpha I must be your side ... Goodbye! Let me know if you have to leave here! - and with that the omega was removed from the place, they followed him with his eyes until he reached his alpha, he barely had the boy in his reach, took him by the waist, sitting him on his lap, they could see how the alpha sat on the side, passing one leg over one of the armrests and the other stretched across the floor, in the other armrest is his elbow with his head resting on his hand looking very funny with the little one on the

Come, the guy will be unbearable but with him it does not seem so bad ... I think you should relax and leave them alone - Duke commented after a while of seeing the two of them away from them - until they make a beautiful couple, the beauty and the beast - he said to what the others laughed lightly

If you put it that way I think it would be fine ... I just still think it's an assault cradles the guy - said Joey in a somewhat disgusted voice

If they are soulmates as Ryou said there really was nothing you can hope for, he will always be better than him, there is no way to remove them from years just because the other half of your soul was born a few years later - Duke replied putting your eyes in white - whichever is greater than it does not matter

True that does not matter, what matters is that the pervert takes advantage of ... It's a child and already frame it, he had to wait for the boy to grow a little more to really be prepared for that kind of thing - I speak Yami seriously

And we who know what was happening at that time, *** well I can be Ryou's idea - to notice the slightly incredulous and horrified glances of others about it quickly clarifies - why you always have to misinterpret me - the bridge of nose with frustration - we were all there when Ryou first came to the classroom, the amount of hormones that come out of that boy are incredible, if that comes from an already marked omega and without zeal imagine what it will be like when it is really in heat ...

I do not understand what you mean ... I know that its smell will be strong and it will be a problem with the other alphas, but I do not understand what you want to get - interrupted Yami gaining a murderous look from the black-haired omega

Do not interrupt me, hero, if you let me speak, you may understand it - he said in a mocking way - tsk! Typical of you alphas being such idiots - he rolled his eyes and earned an annoyed look from every alpha in the room - as he said ... His smell in the heat must be really strong and to take care of him in his first zeal must have been a nightmare ... I do not think there's any way to frame its smell like the parents of omegas ...

There are medicines to control that kind of problems, its smell is not an excuse for him - said Yami ostinately

You interrupt me again and I throw the glass at your head - I threaten annoying - you know that these drugs have their limits, I do not believe the drugs manage to control their hormones ... The only way to control their heat that would not imply that it would take a alpha would lock him since he knew that his zeal would come to him in a room and practically tie him up so that he would not escape in the middle of the hormone breakdown ... If it is normally very painful even with medication for us with a normal hormonal level for It would be a complete agony to spend a week resisting the pain of heat in a closed room ... In addition he must be very far from the omega so that its smell does not affect him and ensure that under no circumstances that another alpha has access to the house. .. I think the easiest thing was that he took the omega at once to mark it and put it under his protection ... You have to be very brave to face that alpha - I point it out, everyone saw the alpha in the same position with a smile between amusing and malicious, with the small body of the omega on him making him pampering and caresses while giving him to drink from his baso

I think I could have looked for another way and that the guy should not be with him - said the Yami ostinately

And I say that you are an idiot who has to control his impulse to want to be a hero all the time - he says in a frustrated tone the black-haired omega

Leave the topic and continue with our night curse - I shout the blond and arto of the discussion - we do not know much about them and there is nothing to do for now, and stop the nonsense ... We monitor the situation from afar, if it passes something we intervene, if nothing happens we leave them alone - and with that last said the group separated and everyone was by his side

\- With Akefia and Ryou -

Akefia had seen with a serious look at the group on the other side of the room observing them attentively, when I notice that the group stopped seeing them and separated smiling returning their attention to the white-haired man lying on his chest with his drink in his hand - apparently the idiots they fought between them ... And I thought that it was impossible to separate the idiots

Do not get bad Akefia-sama ... They are good people, they only care about me - the white-haired man said making circles in his chest distractedly, although his voice was slightly monotonous, without really worrying about his words

The alpha realizing that took his face and made him look into his eyes directly, seeing that his bright green eyes still had a small bright gray ring around that covered his natural green tone - _I have to talk to Bakura soon ... For now I'll just watch him_ \- he thought to himself still staring at the omega by taking his face

The boy somewhat confused with the other person's gaze about his person asks - does something happen Akefia-sama?

The alpha coming out of his thoughts to hear the child gently smiles and tells him to calm him down - it's nothing, just seeing how beautiful you are - I finish his words giving him a little kiss on the lips

Ryou melts in the kiss and in the arms of the other who forgets the previous conversation - I like the kisses of my alp ... - I speak distractedly and with a somewhat lost look

Is the drinks already affecting you? - Funny question the alpha hitting the child against his body - ummm .. I think it's already being done when we go back to our house, do not you think? We still have to do more things before the night is out - he said smiling perverted

Hentai Akefia-sama! Would you be happy only by attaching to your bed permanently, no? - spoke the omega smiling in a feverish way, crossing his arms and pouting

The alpha to see the expression of the child was lost in his fantasies of a very naked Ryou handcuffed to his bed dealed, pouting and twisting of need on the mattress, until his fantasies were cut off by the sound of the phone of the child, which when seeing the phone I inform the alpha - the boys say that they have to go Akefia-sama are waiting for us at the entrance, we should go too ..

Akefia growled softly as he was pulled out of his fantacies and remembered the other group so snapping his teeth he got up with a little problem between his legs and helped the slightly dizzy child do the same - let's fire the useless then - he said to go to the I find the others hastily

\- O - or - O -

\- Time Skip -

After they all met and looked for the cars in the parking lot, the boys effusively said goodbye to Ryou and left in Kaiba's car, while Akefia and Ryou left in the car of the first, the alpha was driving quickly in an unknown direction. the youngest, until they arrived at a large house closely fenced and with great security, the alpha talking with the security opened the doors and with that entered the parking lot, leaving the car inside and taking in a fast move nuptial style to the minor sticking it against if he entered the house, greeting the servile cabisbaja that crossed them - I hope no one bothers me - he said with a threatening smile and went quickly through the corridors to enter a huge room dimly lit and very elegant, decorated with color red, gold and black, the youngest who could only cling to the whole way and hide his face, very much smiled on the older man's chest, could not detail it correctly. a room by the alpha that held it

The omega tried to see his surroundings with curiosity but the fast movement of the alpha did not allow it, before he realized it was thrown abruptly on a huge bed without his shoes bouncing a bit on her and with the alpha on the kissing him passionately, touching everything that was within reach and leaving it in a haze of pleasure

I will not let you go from my bed in days ... You do not know how much I've missed my kitten - he said, sensuously whispering to his ear leaving his lips for a moment - I will make you mine again and again without rest, touch every corner of your body and I'll kiss your lips until I'm out of breath - I finish biting lightly the lobe of the other's ear making the minor tremble in his arms and let out a drowned moan

Akefia-sama ... Remember that I have class in two days - he said the omega distractedly lost in the caresses of the major in his neck, his ears and four tails had appeared - and Bakura-sama will arrive soon too

Akefia after leaving some notorious marks around the neck answer - do not worry about your classes I'll call and say you will not go for a few days - I kiss him again while removing the heavy leather jacket of the child throwing it into a corner - and by Bakura either, your only concern right now is to please me - he said giving him a malicious smile

The omega had tried to say something else but was cut abruptly by a deep growl of the major, to which he hit his ears against his skull submissively and released a small moan of apology, he became totally lax in the arms of the alpha allowing him to handle his body at will - that's ... You're mine Ryou, and you must obey me - I release him still grunting a little against the neck of the child, suddenly pull the child to a sitting position astride his lap, still in his arms to the of your body

Ryou trembling slightly because of the sensations that pierced his body can only say between moans - if Akefia-sama ... I am his for what he wants - I hug the neck of the brunette hitting even more their bodies, I release a moan particularly when he felt the hands of the Major colandoce under his shirt, caressing his sides and back softly, while he felt the older man's nose brushing his neck, tickling him with breath

The child's tantalizing vanilla and peach smell reached the nose of the alpha that held him, he enjoyed feeling the smooth and delicate skin of the child under his fingers, moving away from the child a little took the shirt of the child over his head along with his jacket and his own shirt throwing them away, exposing the delicate and pale torso of the omega next to his own muscular form, the younger one felt again thrown on the bed but I do not pay attention to him when hypnotizing the sculpted chest of the alpha

Do you like what you see kitty? - asked maliciously sitting on the hips of the child, passing his big hands on his chest and admiring how the body of the omega arches and shivers under his touch, exiting even more by the timid moans and grunts from the child's throat, began to play with the pink nipples rozandolos and pinching them roughly, won a groan louder

Akefia-sama please - I pray the omega tremblingly looking at him with glazed eyes, the alpha with a dark laugh low to his chest, running his tongue and savoring the sweaty body under his control, climbing up to his nipples he passes his tongue experimentally by one studying the child's reactions with interez - sir ... Please - he interrupted to moan loudly when he felt the alpha biting his nipple slightly and then suck it hungry - I need Akefia-sama - I beg the little boy between moans and tremors very smiling

You want me kitty? Do you want me to make you mine? - I whisper sensually to the ear of the child, smelling again the scent of his neck, to return to join his lips wildly running through the mouth of the child leaving him breathless, while taking his hips rubbing roughly against the omega, suddenly the Moreno separates himself from the child saying - I want you to win my kitty touch, show your alpha what you want - I finish with a malicious smile completely removing his body from the boy's arms crossed with the arms behind the head next to the omega

Ryou sat on the bed and shyly observed the mischievous smile of the meyor, obeying the order he crawled very flushed crawled on the other sitting astride the hips of the older man feeling the growth growing between the legs of the alpha, caressing his chest gently he approached and put his lips together delicately with the other

Akefia let herself go and followed the kiss, letting it set the rhythm feeling as the child parted his lips to come down, depositing butterfly kisses up to his neck, released a pleased grunt as he felt the soft bite on his neck along with the soft kisses and pacifiers left in the area, he continued feeling like the omega was going down his chest to his nipples stopping a bit in them taking more grunts from his throat, the brunette felt like the child's hands came down to the button of the pants and unbuttoned, Akefia felt like the child put his hands inside his pants caressing his erection on the fabric - do not play with my kitten, I do not respond to my actions - he said between grunts of impatience

Ryou to hear the dark separated from the body of the alpha a moment to finish removing the pants of the older, showing his erection precionada by the fabric of the underwear, taking the legs of the alpha began to climb them leaving kisses and caresses, until get to his erection covered leaving a kiss on the cloth I take the elastic of the underwear on his teeth and began to lower it to remove it completely showing the pretty large member of the alpha

The alpha is very pleased to see the little one between his legs - I love kitty ... Keep it up - he told him better to see the show, he saw how the omega finished removing his last clothes, to be hypnotized and very smiling watching avidly the body of the major - do not stop looking at me without doing anything kitten, continue with your work - I speak with a sensual voice almost in a purr, smiling even more at the boy

Taking the other's words as orders he moves forward to continue with his actions, his little tongue pokes out to begin to lick the flesh of the elder, cheering as he hears the audible growl of the alpha takes the tip of the erection in his mouth sucking gently - Ry ... You're so good! - I hear the alpha saying as he took a bit more of the member in his mouth starting a slow and torturous rhythm, to feel like the alpha tangled his hand in his hair to set the pace himself

Akefia felt in the sky, the heat and humidity around her erection had him to the limit, when he already felt that he was about to end up pulling him to the omega to join his lips in a rough and demanding kiss while playing with the button of the shorts of the minor until opened

The little boy suddenly felt like he was thrown back into the bed face down, while May took the shorts and finished removing them with his underwear leaving him completely naked and at his mercy, very sorry and trying to cover a little - do not cover yourself kitten, that there is no part of your body that has not seen or touched - I hear the sensual whisper of the alpha lying on his back, feeling him kissing, touching and marking all the skin extension of his back

The alpha while distracting the minor with light kisses and bites in the neck explored his entrance with a finger feeling this already wet and lubricated by their own fluids - someone is willing to be caught not? - he said to the omega as he continued with his task, this time with two fingers that moved in the form of scissors inside the smaller one that writhed and moaned under him, adding a third finger to the mixture that earned a slight moan of discomfort continued stretching the entrance of the child to facilitate the situation - I can not wait kitten - with that he got up kneeling on the bed and lifting the hips of the child with him so that I remain with the hips raised towards the alpha and his head recostada the pillows, the brunette stroked his erection for a while while joking against the entrance of the child with a smile

Akefia-sama! Please! ... I want you to take me! I need you to make me yours! - the white-haired man screams between the moans, pressing the sheets and with his eyes closed

I love when you say my name and you beg me that way - I whisper to him to penetrate all at once to the bottom, snarling to feel the velvety heat tight embolizando his erection, I hear the small cry that released the omega before the rough penetration, waiting a few moments to let the boy adjust to his size, until he felt the child shyly move his hips and taking the delicate figure by the waist began to move something slow, looking not to hurt the little

More! Akefia-sama! Stronger! - yelled Ryou lost in the moment, feeling in response to the greater support a hand on his neck pressing him against the bed while taking his hips hard with the other immobilized while accelerating to a bestial rhythm, the omega only gemia and shouted in an innocent against the mattress, listening to the low, piercing grunts of the alpha on the

Akefia felt absolutely bright having the child totally submissive and dominated under the moaning and shouting his name of pleasure, while his member came and went at a rapid pace from the extremely tight heat of the child, letting out a possessive grunt embrace the omega to lift it from the bed while continuing to penetrate it by sitting on his lap to continue his sudden onslaughts

Ryou was no longer able to release words, only moans and screams with the name of his alpha feeling the other pressing against the mattress as he rammed it quickly, until he felt uplifted and sitting hard in the other's lap, yelling loudly at him. feel the other hit his sweet spot once, the alpha seemed to notice it because he continued to hit that place quickly leaving breathless poor omega, which arched his neck rest his head on his shoulder and leaving much of his neck naked to delight of the greatest

The brunette feeling close takes the erection of the minor to caress it to the rhythm of his attacks, feeling the omega tremble and moan in his arms  
-

ends for my kitten, I want to see you arrive - he whispers as he plays with his ear accelerating his movements knowing that he is reaching the limit, down to his neck to kiss him and bite him at will without stopping his movements feeling like the slightest stain on his hand as he arrives with a deep moan, while with a few more blows to the interior of the minor ends filling the interior of the child with his essence while biting hard in one of the marks of the neck alien marking the grunting possessively

Ryou felt the bite only relaxing moaning timidly with his ears attached to his head relaxing his body submissively in the grip of the major, purring contentedly to feel full and his alpha pleased with his actions, his tails only caressed and gently brushed the body of the alpha in the whole act, I spend a moment and the alpha relaxes the bite to his neck licking in a soft way the traces of blood left by the bite

Akefia feeling the fatigue of the child manipulates the relaxed body in his arms to get out of it and take him in his arms to lay him on the bed, noticing the sleepy look in the child gets up and looks for a damp cloth from an attached bathroom cleansing and cleaning a little to the youngest, without worrying about where he leaves things or clothes he lies down next to the child to pull him and embrace him against his chest possessively stroking the canines ears smiling softly towards the youngest and almost asleep - I love you Ry - he says in a soft and tender whisper

The other half asleep by closeness and caresses reponde distractedly - I love him too Akefia-sama - smiling snuggles against the older one who tightens his embrace and shelters them with blankets preparing to sleep next to the younger


End file.
